The Hidden Banishment
by sethfink
Summary: Hey guys - new story. The hidden banishment follows the trail of Naruto Uzumaki, a banished shinobi whose being looked for by the kage. for what reason? they say he must return. But his instincts tell him otherwise. - ill start this at T but it may change later.
1. Chapter 1: Life away from home

Chapter 1 – Life away from "home".

A/n: Here guys I'm starting my series now as promised. This is going to involve the same TYPE of naruto from his banishment though what characters aside from the rookie 11 and Tsunade I'm not sure who I will put in. (i.e. fu, konan, bee, etc)  
-

"Soldiers arm up!" came the command from Mifune – that is Lord Mifune. I've been a samurai for a long time. Not by choice either, it's been tough on me they could all use chakra while I couldn't. Everyone assembled in front of Lord Mifune. "Today we are here to acknowledge the strength of one samurai. The samurai without the use of chakra, come forward chosen one." He said beckoning me forward. I walked forward. I tried to act confident but I could feel my heart racing. I was excited, and scared. "Take off your helmet Samurai." This was tradition. The only time we got to show our faces was during our ceremony. Just as I started to oblige I heard the rush of footsteps.

"LORD MIFUNE! There's trouble, the Kage of the 5 great nations are here to see you; they don't look too pleased." One of his top attendants told Lord Mifune. _ Shit even here they chase me._ I thought to myself bitterly. "Leading them is the Raikage." I grimaced inside my helmet. Lord Mifune looked displeased but he sheathed his blade. He bid me and several others come to the door with him along with his attendant. As we approached I felt my heart begin to beat like a drum, thump, thump thump it went; harder and harder. When we reached the door Mifune began opening the door but it was broken down.

"What kept you Mifune?" Tsunade said breaking the door with her super human strength.

"I was supposed to be anointing one of the trainees' a full warrior but you so rudely interrupted." He responded lightly

"We're looking for an outcast, we've thought about his banishment and decided that the punishment that he was given was too severe and his punishment is up. It is time for him to return home, to the 5 great nations and give his life some training." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry about your door, we figured you might know where our friend is." A red haired individual said – I guessed it was Gaara, jeez he'd grown up.

"It's fine, who is this 'friend'." He asked curiously.

"a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki" a slender young women said walking up.

"Well I don't know of anyone by that name nor has there been any rumor of such a name been said around these parts." Mifune responded truthfully.

"I'm sure Naruto is around here. I'm positive of it." A girl….I blinked, Sakura said walking up her shoulders sagging. "I lost Sasuke and now Naruto….I can't bear it." All the while I stood there in my gear without moving. When Sakura came up I had the urge to warn them of her nature but that would give me away.

"Why is this individual important to you?" I asked my voice completely different from what people would remember it.

"He….He's my friend" Sakura stated to me.

"He's like a brother to me. He taught me what it means to live beyond just myself." Gaara said.

"He's my grandson and I want him back, he didn't deserve the punishment he got." Tsunade said biting her lip.

"Well I'm sorry but seeing as Lord Mifune hasn't heard anything of this man you best search elsewhere I'm sorry." I told them feeling my heat dropping to my toes.

"Very good, now would you please escort them back to their border?" Lord Mifune asked me.

"Yes sir, alone?"

"alone." He said looking at me with a glint of knowledge in his eyes.

"Very good sir, let's move along then." I said walking past them. The Kage, and Sakura walked behind me. Sakura started crying profusely.

"I wish I knew were his happy go lucky self was." She sobbed into her accompanying members shirt.

"There there Sakura" he told her quietly.

**You know it's not good to deceive them like this – all they want is for you to come home.** My eyes widened a bit it had been some time since the nine tails had last talked to me.

_I know... But I'm not ready. I don't know if the village is ready. I'll ask for time off okay? For both our sakes._

I sighed loudly and I got a look from the young women. "You're pretty well built for the circumstances why are you sighing?" she said.

"Because I wish I could – I wish you guys would find whomever you're looking for . It seems like that one is extremely upset." I pointed my thumb at Sakura. We were nearing the border now.

"She is. By the way I'm Mei, Mizukage, if you ever need to take time off then you are welcome in my village." She said and I winced. I couldn't get to the rain village. I couldn't even use chakra so obviously I was in top shape but no closer to walking on water. We walked to the border in silence. Once there I bid them good bye. I sighed as I walked away until I felt someone tackle me.

"Naruto Uzumaki, where is he! I KNOW YOU KNOW!" I heard Sakura yell raising a fist. I sighed again.

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead. To you, to myself and to everyone else, his last wish was to know that you were someone close to him."

"Why didn't you share this before!" she punched me in the face and I felt my jaw crack. She kept repeating until she started to sob. The rest of the group watched her until the guy came over and pulled her off me.

"I'm Sai, nice too meet you." He told me smiling coldly. "If you are withholding any other information I will kill you if you do not give it to us." His threat was serious but all I did was push him backward.

"Leave me alone. I told you Naruto is dead…"

"When?" Sakura asked on her knees.

"When he was banished." I said turning away taking off my mask so they could hear my voice clearly for the first time.

"Wha?!" Sakura said looking up but I sprinted away. I gritted my teeth. I hadn't used chakra in 3 years. And whenever I had mildly attempted in the past it had put me through so much pain I couldn't move afterwards from anywhere of a day to upwards of 3 weeks. When I got back I went to meditation.

"oh good sir this is your first time" Mifune said as I entered.

"Yes sir."

"You may remove your armor."

"Thank you sir." I said removing it… I bit my lip.

"Naruto I know why you don't want to leave but you must." Mifune told me

"and go where. They will never remove the seals of me. I'm not sure they could at this point." I said sighing. Mifune was one of the only two people on the world who knew his true whereabouts. Sakura and Mifune. Sakura just got lucky but I needed to move on because they were drawing close.

"To Taki… I can make arrangements."

"When must I leave."

"In the morning. I'm going to ask that you use your chakra on your seals while you sleep. Let your chakra flow again." 

"why? My taijutsu is at a level which is unrivaled" I said a bit irritated.

"Because these ninja can and will destroy you – only the 5 Kage and Sakura and that boy know that you are not meant as an outlaw you must figure out a fix to your seals so you can survive." 

"….alright I'll see what I can do." I told him solemnly. 

a/n: So yes harhar welcome to Naruto's on the run life. No he will not go back to the leaf. Not yet anyways and never willingly. There is yet a plot twist before Taki. Taki should however be in chapter 3 because ya know I'm impatient. Anyways manga updates. Jeez Kaguya got owned. Sasuke's bouta get some talk no jutsu he's not even on the same level as naruto. Next xD anyways R&amp;R as always see you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Night of Living

Chapter 2 – The Night of Living

a/n: Hey guys I dunno how you guys think this is going.. But uh…thus far I'm intrigued with my own mindset. Yes Fu is in the story. No that doesn't secure the pairing; this chapter will say a few things but nothing relating to anything "new."

I sat on my bed motionless as if in a deep sleep trance. I sat in half lotus my hands together like a circle. Like I'd seen Shikamaru do so many times before. I was meditating letting my chakra flow. The seals had definitely loosened – enough so that the pain did not cause searing pain and cause me to lose focus. But it was uncomfortable none the less. I scrunched up my face as my memories as a shinobi of the leaf came flooding back to me. The fight with Zabuza Mamochi and Haku, everything that had happened, Gaara turning insane and becoming the one tails, even beyond that Sasuke abandoning the village: their fight and how it resulted in me losing, but only just. I sighed, _why did I ever think chasing Sasuke was a good thing to do._ I sighed again softly, I'd come so far since Sasuke Uchiha's running trip.

Flash Back

Before I was cast out, my last mission – was to find and return Sasuke to the village safely. That mission was given to me by the 5th Hokage – Tsunade. I set out on the journey to find him on October 18th. I returned to the village on June 7th the following year. People were surprised to see me. A few thought I had betrayed the village. But they easily took the story of me going on a mission. Well it'd be hard not to considering I was dragging the last surviving Uchiha back to the village. Sasuke had been a hard fight there. I had trained for months after that loss before finding Sasuke. I spent 8 months training. I had figured out that with Shadow clones the learning of ajutsu could be quickened 10 fold in speed… I had mastered the rasengan in one hand without a clone. That alone took 5 months, granted it wasn't that technique alone I worked on but still. I shook my head; the fight with Sasuke had been easier. However after I returned things went south; extremely quickly. I took him into the hospital got him admitted no problem. Then shit hit the fan. No sooner had I put him in his bed did I hear several sets of footsteps running down the hall – probably towards me. I sat on the window sill and slumped. The doors slid open and I regained composer. I saw Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Neji burst into the room. Sakura and Ino ran to Sasuke's aid – no surprise. Tsunade didn't even acknowledge me for several minutes that hurt. I only got a look from Kiba, typical Kiba style; Neji gave me a proud smile and encouraging eyes. Shikamaru was walking towards me with Hinata who was turning a deep red. I looked at her, curiously.

"Go ahead tell him Hinata, you've been wanting to tell him for 5 months now! Oh and nice job by the way Naruto." Shikamaru said to me looking me up and down I was in different attire from when I left, if only just slightly.

"Heh thanks, Shikamaru, means a lot to me!" I responded trying to sound cheery.

"Uhm…Naruto?" Hinata asked me in a small voice.

"Hm?" I responded staring at her. She almost fainted where she stood but she just took deep breaths.

"I uh…..Good job on that mission…I uh would like to go out to dinner with you…if you want." She said looking away

"Oh yeah I could totally go for some ramen!" I said not realizing what she meant.

"Oh…uhm okay" she said looking sad.

"Oh…Uh Hinata would you like to come to dinner with me…let's say Saturday? My treat!" I said grinning again after losing it for a second.

"Y-yes of course." She said to me happily.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" Sakura yelled at me and Hinata

"Sheesh she never changed does she." I whispered to Shikamaru who had come to stand next to me.

"Nope, women so troublesome." He said like it was true. I laughed and I heard Sakura's footsteps come towards me. I looked over and her fist was an inch from my face. I dropped my head down and she missed almost falling out the window. I gripped her waist and pulled her back in and she was blushing.

"Why'd ya do that Naruto!"

"Save your ass? Because you're a teammate but I'm different then I used to be." I said my smile dropping.

"Tsunade" I heard Ino whine. "We have to banish Naruto for this he can't do this to my Sasuke and get away with it." I heard a smack and Ino flew back.

"Two things, one: shut up I'm working" Tsunade said as she restored Sasuke's wounds. "Secondly, Naruto is my grandson; I'd rather die than banish him." She said giving Ino a look of death

"O…o…okay" Ino said frightened.

I left after that. Went to sleep and stuff. A few days later – the day before I was to meet up with Hinata I was summoned to the council of elders, it was comprised of three members – Danzo, and the two elders.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished forth with from the village hidden in the leaves under pain of death." Danzo addressed me. I don't know how I looked but I felt my stomach drop, the honor could be seen on my face. Danzo looked displeased that he had to tell me the other two elders however looked….pleased. Like they'd finally gotten rid of a mouse infestation, "you have 12 hours to leave the village with all your belongings that you wish to keep." With that the Elders dismissed me having Danzo follow me out. I sped up trying to leave him behind but he tripped me

"GUH! Hey what was that for?" I yelled at him

"Naruto" He said quietly. "Follow me. I know you must go, not even my secret ambu organization can hide you, but let me at least give you some ninja techniques. You're going to be required to get seals on your chest, your wrists, your neck, and your legs. They won't cut it off completely but to the point where only enough can flow to keep you functioning as a human being." I sighed

"I guess I have no choice." I followed Danzo and got stocked up on gear. _Gear I realized I still had._ I took a katana, fine made 27 inches in length. Two leg cases for kunai, a pocket for a few kunai and explosive tags and some shuriken, on top of that he was provided a set of sealing scrolls for later (Danzo figured he'd be able to outlast the seals) and an ambu mask. Danzo grimaced.

"Sorry but now it's over." He hit me and I fainted. When I feel myself coming back from blackness I feel a searing pain on my chest, wrists, neck, and shins; _right where Danzo said they would be placed_ I thought to myself. I checked the time and date. I had 15 minutes to get out of the Village I scrambled up grabbed my stuff and saw a note plastered to my window.

_Dear Naruto,  
I'm sorry this happened to you, I will work on getting you off the punishment but for now stay strong. Inside your sword case I left a contract so you can sign my summon, that way you can keep in touch with me and I can keep you up to date with the Village._

_Danzo_

I was shocked Danzo was nicer than I thought. I folded the note up and ran out the window and out of the village the ninja didn't question it.

**Flash back end**

-

a/n: well guys I'm sorry I ended it with that I had to uh do flash backs this way before jumping into the story because it tends to be more annoying if I do it the way I did with the last story. But I'm still going to do it bit by bit just. More infrequently anyways as usual R&amp;R and ill see y'all next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Shorter than Usual Journe

Chapter 3: The shorter than usual journey

a/n: ohai there, here have some journeying shit. This is mostly filler so nothing to spectacular maybe a bit of back story who knows…well you know heh anyways enjoy the story!  
-

I grimaced in pain. The chakra flowing through my body was definitely causing the seals to constrict. I stopped pushing so hard and the seals relaxed a bit. I let the chakra flow go just enough so I could sleep with it – the pain making me mildly warm. I laid down and passed out. I hadn't used chakra like that in many years. My taijutsu had flourished because of it… but I was rusty otherwise. The morning came all too quickly. I wasn't required to wear anything but what I wanted. I put on a spare set of clothes, similar to what Sasuke used to wear. High colored shit covering my neck and shorts. I put my ninja shoes back on and left all but my swords from my samurai career, they were shorter – 15 inches or so. So now I had three swords to my name. I re-strapped my kunai bags and put my bag on my waist belt. I sighed. _Here we go._ I thought. I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast before anyone else was up. I rushed for the door flushing out a bit of chakra to run faster. A sword slashed in my face and I jumped back pulling out my two samurai swords – one of each side respectively.

"Who are you and why have you broken into the palace of iron?" A samurai addressed me. I rolled my eyes I forgot I was a ninja now. "Ninja's aren't allowed within the walls, unless in a time of great need." He told me sternly.

"I am of former samurai status, I am leaving today because I must 0 in order to keep order and thus keep the five great nations at bay. I will leave a message on the door if the 5 kage do return." I replied standing my ground.

"When were you anointed full samurai?"

"Yesterday" I replied he gasped and stepped aside. I rushed past him and got to the door. Lord Mifune was waiting in front of the doors alone.

"Naruto…"

"Lord Mifune" I said bowing my head.

"That is Mifune to you." He regarded me with a smile.

"Yes sir, Mifune." I said sounding confident. "I have a note I wish to leave for the 5 kage should they return"

"that would be unwise but I suppose it's necessary"

"Yes. Here" I handed him the note and walked past.

"Naruto may the way of iron be ever in your favor!" He yelled at me as I ran over the snow. I nodded in response and kept going, I ran for 3 days before I finally left myself collapse. I ran past the lightning village. Ran past the sound village, after I passed that I felt a sense of dread creep up on me, I reached Taki with barely enough energy to stay conscious. I found a shelter near the village entrance and curled up inside. I slept and slept and slept, my dreams were dark, full of hatred and laughter. I pushed harder to get out of those dreams. I awoke and rolled my neck. I was still sore. I ran for three days straight, I had no idea how long I had slept since then.

"How long are you planning on sleeping here ya fucking fat shit!" I heard the scorn of a voice. I recognized it as female I crawled out and stood up. I didn't expect to have to look down but to see who it was who yelled at me I did have to. When I tilted my head down I saw a little girl. A shrimp, she was no more than 16 at a guess.

"Done criticizing me shorty?" I said grinning down at her. In response she tackled me to the ground. Or at least tried to… I immediately pushed back with one foot using the other one to pull her leg out from under her she fell face first into the ground.

"What was that for?" She shouted at me from the ground quickly sitting up and pouting.

"You tackled me I had a response simple as that." I said shrugging.

"Ugh, why were you in MY sleeping hole?!" She demanded getting up looking cross. "You've been here for 5 days! EVERY TIME I COME HERE!" _5 Days? Holy shit I've slept a long time._

"I've slept 5 days straight through. And I'm going to taki." I told her. She immediately got defensive.

"What do you want with the village."

"Lord – Mifune bid me come."

"Mifune? You mean the Samurai? You're the one we've been waiting on?!" She gripped me by the wrist and dragged me to the village center. "THIS IS THE NEW GUY!" She shouted and everyone began to gather around. I rolled my eyes and just sat there.

"Naruto!" Shibiki said pushing his way through the crowd a smile on his face.

"Shibiki!" I shouted and jumped up hugging him. He returned the hug obviously pleased

"What do I owe this pleasure?" He said still smiling. I hadn't seen him in years but he obviously remember how I'd helped him regain his position.

"You know him Shibiki?" She said towards Shibiki still scornful about me.

"Yes, he saved this village many years ago, now stand down. Fu" he said giving her a squinted gaze.

"HRM" Fu said looking away.

_So her name's Fu. I feel strange chakra coming from her. Kurama fill me in please. _I thought biting my gum.

_**Mind Scape**_

**The chakra you feel is another tailed beast.**

I nodded. That made sense but it was somewhere between the chakra of hatred that Kurama used to exude and the peaceful chakra he emitted now.

**The chakra is in a neutral state, it can be "dyed" any color. Similar to that of the Uchiha boy from many years ago.**

I sighed I hated how casually Kurama brought Sasuke up._**Real World**_

I looked at her with interest. "Sorry Shibiki do you mind if I request a body guard? For a few days at least until I get settled?"

"No of course not, I can give you a list of shin-" He started but I cut him off

"I want her, she seems to know what she's doing." I nodded in Fu's direction. "Plus she doesn't treat me as anything more or less than human." I said giving her a little indicator, though if she caught on she didn't acknowledge it.

"alright well Fu you're assigned to guard Naruto here until further notice." Shibiki nodded his head and left. As if a trigger had been pulled everyone went into mad chaos running towards me, I gripped Fu's arm and jumped up and on the building.

"Impressive chakra skills you've got right there." She said smirking "You sure you need protection?"

"Yeah I'm sure I do, you know this area better than I do by a long shot, plus I only have taijutsu at this point."

"What happened?" she asked obviously perplexed.

"a very long story I don't have the time to tell. I need to talk to you." I told her quietly the crowd was swarming at the bottom of the building.

"OOOHHH Narrruutttooo come dowwwnn heeeree!" girls were screaming Fu gave the crowd a look of disgust then quickly hid her emotions.

"Sorry…" She apologized. "alright what is it?"

"I know why you look at them like that…." I told her sighing, she tensed up immediately

"What of it" she said her voice hard as ice.

"You're a Jinchuuriki, a holder of a tailed beast." I said quietly I expected her to do something try to punch me, throw me into the crowd, kick me in the nuts, something instead she started shaking. She was shivering and I could see a tear streak across her cheek. I put my arms around her trying to comfort her. Again I expect a punch or something but she leaned into me crying, I sighed and let chakra flow to my hands and teleported us to her spot. She let go of me and fell back and let the tears roll completely. She had a full cry fit. I sat there in the shadows watching her making sure she didn't try anything. I didn't know what time it was – around dinner time I'd guess and she slowly stopped crying. She walked over to me hiccupping.

"We should" hiccup "get some dinner" she rubbed her eyes. I hugged her.

"We will but first you need to tell me what tailed beast you have….I'm not going to judge you." She looked up at me concerned.

"Prove it."

"I haven't judged you yet, I'm a Jinchuuriki as well." I said almost inaudibly. Her eyes widened and she sighed.

"I house….the 7 tails."

"Chomei…" I responded quietly

"Yeah." She said wiping her eyes again and pulled me towards town. "you can't tell anyone I said anything about it. I'm hated enough…"

"I kind of figured… That's why I asked you to be my guard. It'll change your status. Personally chosen by the hero of the town, it'll make a difference I promise."

a/n: alright well there you go. No this won't turn into anything. Not for a while anyways it's just a way to add her to the story. Because *SPOILERS* the Jinchuuriki will still be hunted. Anyways R&amp;R see y'all later.


	4. Chapter 4: The Passion of Friendship

Chapter 4: The passion of friendship

a/n: hey guys chapter 4 on its way because ya know it's how I work…when I get bored. I'll probably get up to chapter 7 or 8 done this weekend since I'm not…really doing anything. Also I changed the title – it originally was going to be "the passion" but decided it sounded too sexual and I'm not going for that with this story.  
-

Fu sighed looking away. "I don't believe you." She said quietly as they walked into town again looking almost casual. The towns people gave me perplexed look. Almost like "why her," I pushed away the urge to rebuke them for judging her so poorly. I walked on with her, hearing a sigh every time we got looks. I glanced sideways and saw she was getting agitated. If she jumped at citizens no doubt the ninja's would attack her and while I was powerful. I was inept in jutsu. My taijutsu could only go so far. While yes I had almost mastered the rasengan before fighting Sasuke I hadn't truly mastered it. Even know I felt the chakra seals burn into me even if I thought about chakra… It was like they had a mind of their own.

"Fu let's get off this busy street." I said politely, she looked miffed but turned away with me to go down an ally way. Just as we reached the entrance we heard a little boy shout.

"HEY SCUM FIGHT ME!" He shouted, at Fu presumably. She flipped around, I glanced. I saw a boy maybe 13 years old. He had some nerve but we'd be fine. I went to put my hand on Fu's shoulder but she bolted towards the kid and gripped a kunai in her hand. _She's fast, this is bad…_ I jumped into action running after here without using chakra. I didn't want to overuse chakra unless I had to, I could barely use any now that the seals had loosened if I abused that then I'd be done for. She was still faster than I was with chakra aiding her immense physical strength. I gritted my teeth and pushed a bit of my own chakra to push me. I wish I had known the fourth Hokage's other moves it would have made this possible. _But you don't_ I reminded myself _and you must do without it._ I thought determinedly. At this point Fu was about five feet from the challenger who had been across the town street. The kid took out shuriken and threw them at her. I willed myself forward somehow I got in front and knocked them aside with my sword. The blunt side hit Fu in the chest and she flopped backward catching herself. The other ninja was surprised.

"Why are you tormenting her?" I asked him sternly

"Who are you, how are you so strong and fast. Even then I don't have to listen to you, you're no one important."

"I got by many names, for now I go by the name Uzumaki; friend of the ninja Fu of Taki." I said coldly.

"You're her friend?" He spat at me. "No one wants to be friends with a demon" he said, and in that instant Fu ran past me and almost stabbed him in the chest before I flickered between her and him grabbed her kunai and spun it on her holding the tip of my blade to the boys chest.

"Fu, don't react to such names. They are foolish, as is he. He is but a young boy." I said to her calmly giving him the same cold look. I could see she was still pissed but he interfering had allowed her to reclaim her emotions. She snatched the kunai from my hand, spinning it briefly before putting it away in her pouch.

"Fine. Naruto, but only because you're you." She replied walking away. I didn't feel tempted to hurry up. Now that the danger was over my seals began tensing up. I felt the agony begin to rise.

"hrm looks like you're not as strong as you think!" the kid said getting up dusting himself off before throwing a punch at me. I thought I was going to get hit. I willed my body to move. It wouldn't comply as if by magic I saw him stop mid punch. "wh. What's going on here?!"

"Hrm Shadow possession jutsu is a success." I heard a familiar voice say. I sighed. I got up and kicked the kid 70 feet backwards and 10 feet in the air.

"Naruto come back to the village." I heard Shikamaru tell me. But I wasn't listening. Where was Fu? I couldn't sense her. "We have orders to ret-"

"Shut up" I said before running away to find Fu. I ran into the forest to find her presence strong here. I felt another powerful presence; a sense of foreboding came over me. Fu seemed to be in fear I ran, ran like I had done many years ago towards her fear sent. I ran as I ran I become more and more animalistic running on all fours making strides I would never have been able too. I knew Kurama was helping me. Before long I arrived at it and ran through the trees smashing into two guys in black and red cloaks. Fu in the air angered.

"Hrm? Who are you?" The gray haired one asked me.

"That's none of your business shit face!" I said ripping his face off.

"Ow that hurt!" I heard him say. I was in horror. He was immortal.

"Hidan shut your mouth and battle anyways you still have your eyes no matter how bad your vision may be." The other one told Hidan.

"You get him Kakazu, I'll get the girl. She may not be able to be killed but he can be."

"Maybe. But first I want to test his sk-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence I smashed him in the spine and stabbed him diagonally into the heart. He went down dazed.

"Shit! Kakazu!" Hidan yelled. "Right when you were talking shit too"

I didn't have time to deal with them they obviously weren't dead. Kakazu seemed to be stitched together like a rag all from what I could see from his ripped cloak. I leapt into the air grabbed Fu and ran. Ran faster than I ever had before forget running for 3 days, forget running to save someone's life forget all that I was running out of anger. Kurama's chakra aided me and I ceased to feel the pain from my seals. I ran and ran. I heard a voice over my shoulder at one point.

"Naruto!" It was Shikamaru, but I didn't have time to waste

"RUN!" was all I could manage before he was out of sight. I kept running until I hit desert. Only when I fell out of a tree and hit the ground did I stop. "Ugh…." I said Kurama's chakra receding. I felt my seals burning. I knew I'd over done it. I knew I shouldn't have but my body just acted on its own. No not like Kurama controlling it, like Sasuke said at the bridge years ago. I shook my head trying to clear my head. I couldn't the blackness was getting the better of me. I saw Fu unconscious 10 feet from me. I crawled towards her; halfway there I saw my vision turn as I fell sideways and I collapsed.

a/n: Well there ya go guys. Naruto still has the same damn passion as he used too. What will happen to our hero? Find out next time!...okay no that's a Pokémon anime thing. I hope you guys enjoyed Ill hop on to the next chapter shortly cause I have nothing better to do. R&amp;R as always and until next time. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: a fleeting memory

Chapter 5: a fleeting memory  
a/n: so guys this is just going to be a pretense to the chapter since I won't get to say it anywhere in the chapter. This is Naruto's dream! NOT reality so if it gets a bit outlandish, remember this is his unconscious mind; and while he may act mature most of the time, he still has some immaturity in him.  
-

I groaned and shook my head. I looked over and saw Fu looking over me, her gaze concerned. "Are you alright Naruto?" She asked me quietly. "You've been out 10 days." She informed me much to my surprise.

"Ugh, I think so…" I tried to sit up and immediately felt my muscles contract in pain. "I think I may have overdone it though…" I said grinning and rubbing my head. I saw Fu run into me and hug me.

"I'm so glad!" She said tears running down her cheeks.

"There there Fu" I said trying to calm her "I'm alright, are you fit to keep moving?" I looked around realizing we weren't in the desert anymore. "Where are we?" I asked puzzled. Fu's image got fuzzy and I shook my head. Then it was Temari. I jumped backward. "What the hell! Gaara is SO going to kill me!" I said realizing I was in the bedroom with Temari.

"awwh come on Naruto, he doesn't have to knoww." She said winking. I sighed and walked out on her leaving her appalled. _What the fuck is going on?!_ Fu appeared next to me holding my hand.

"We're in Konoha, Uchiha District." She informed me. "Your friend Sasuke said we could stay here undetected remember?"

"NO I DON'T!" I shouted dropping her hand and running. _WHY! What the hell!_ I ran away in tears out of the Uchiha district. The scene changed again. I busted down a door.

"Naruto.." Tsunade said addressing me.

"What do you want you cunt. WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" I screeched at her. I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't feel this way towards Tsunade… or did I? HELL I didn't even know how I was here.

**You're in a dream Naruto!** I jolted

_Kurama!_

**Yes, this is a dream world. Don't worry. Both of you are safe, both you and the girl. She's shaking I'm watching over your body don't worry about it. You'll be out something like 25 days. Your body can't handle that chakra use with those seals.**

_How long do these dreams go on…._

**I'm unsure, I think you'll just have to dea-**

I gritted my teeth, Kurama got cut off as I went even deeper….deeper into a dream I guess. I was facing Sasuke…Only….things were different we weren't 12 anymore….we were 17… facing off at the Valley of the end again. I looked around, The statues heads and been completely ripped off. Sasuke ran at me.

"DON'T GIVE ME THE LOOK OF SURPRISE!" Sasuke shouted at me. He threw a punch and I found myself dodging no problem. I felt a rasengan build up in my hand. A new technique I hadn't even known existed. It looked like a shuriken.

"Try this on for size buddy!" I shouted jabbing it into his stomach. "My new and improved Rasen Shuriken!" I found myself saying. I felt more powerful than I ever had. He went flying back panting.

"Shit…" He said running at me again. "I didn't realize you had chakra left" he said throwing quick punches and kicked hitting me directly. I fell I thought I was going to die.

**Make a clone. Like you did with Neji years ago. ** I heard Kurama tell me. I let Sasuke kick me into the water and made a clone as instructed. Sasuke lit his hand up into a chidori.

"This is the end…for you. The Kyuubi can't do anything for you anymore!" He shouted driving his hand towards me. Like magic the clone jumped out of the water upper cutting Sasuke forcing him to stumble. I gathered Nature chakra. Whatever that was, I realized that I had a lot more battle experience here than I did in reality. I saw Sasuke catch his balance and jump for me again. "That was slick but it was no different than the academy all those years ago." He pushed his hand forward. Just before he touched my chest I flickered next to him upright.

"Sorry 'friend,' but I don't have a date with death. RESECHEDULE!" I punched him in the face his chakra dispersed and he fell backwards. I created clones catching him throwing him towards me and I punched him again into my clones which kicked him in the air. "You wanna go way back then let's go way back! Na! Ru! To! Uzumaki Barrage! I said as the clones kicked him into the air jumping off each other to kick him higher. I jumped up above him letting and axe kick come down towards Sasuke's stomach, but he was fast he turned over midair and aimed a punch at my face. I dodged casually and used frog kumite to out maneuver his Sharigan and smashed him into the ground he let out a cry of pain spitting up blood. I axe kicked down breaking his face. "I'm real tired of your shit." I said picking him up. I knew I broke several bones and he could no longer fight. His chakra was exhausted, I only won because I had 10 times his chakra plus I had Kurama and Nature chakra at my disposal. Sasuke was only able to rely on his own chakra. I flickered appearing in front of Sakura and Kakashi. Thus in the middle of a circle of Bijuu's.

"Kurama would you become whole inside me?"

"With pleasure" Kurama said disappearing. I felt even more strength well up inside me. I patted my stomach and grinned.

"Well done Naruto" Kakashi told me.

I groaned and my eyes flew open. I was in the desert. I rubbed my eyes. Fu was leaning over me crying.

"Don't die…don't die…please don't die!" she obviously hadn't heard me groan. I leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm alright princess, don't worry" I said grinning in pain.

"Naruto!" She screamed happily flopping on top of me.

"Ugh I don't enjoy getting the wind knocked out of me right after I wake up." I said groaning.

"Haha sorry" she said getting off me, there were still tears on her eyelids but she was smiling.

"So good of you to be conscious." Said an all too familiar voice.  
-

_a_/n: alright so I lied. I did get a bit of Kurama talking – that whole Sasuke fight is how I hope this series ends. I hope Naruto fucking breaks Sasuke's bones and tosses him down at their feet like a rag doll. And I mean the actual manga not this fanfic. But yeah douche cliffhanger is douche. Yeah I'll get rocking on this stuff. I'm enjoying writing this I hope you guys enjoyed this even if it was a bit disorienting


	6. Chapter 6: The reign in

Chapter 6: The reign in

a/n: here comes the next chapter!  
Sorry for the cliffhanger just felt it was necessary. Anyways ENJOY!  
-

I shook my head clearing it of all fog. I rolled away from the voice and stood up. I knew that voice.  
"Fu get off the sand!" I shouted jumping off as the sand began melding into quick sand.

"Well done Naruto. You still know how to maneuver well despite your chakra being sealed." Gaara addressed me admiringly.

"We didn't come here to admire his skills!" The Raikage shouted at Gaara and he flashed past Gaara aiming to grab me. I looked him dead on and waited for the last second. At the last second I side stepped out of range. "Wha?" He shouted rushing into a tree breaking it down.

"You don't know me at all and none of you have fought me in 6 years. You haven't even seen me." I said calmly. Fu slid next to me.

"Who's the girl" a voice said from behind me. _Tsunade _I grabbed my blade and focused a bit of chakra into the blade and whirled around. She was running at me. I pushed Fu aside lightly and focused the chakra to one point and blocked her punch with that area of the blade. She stood back astounded. "How?!" She said but I didn't stand around, and I was certainly faster than her. I kicked her in her stomach hard smashing her into the Raikage. I grabbed Fu and ran. Gaara quickly had a sand assault follow us. I dodged from tree to tree. Fu seemed to be doing well. We were nearly at our destination. I reached the point where I could go into danzo's lair and I heard a scream. I looked back and saw Fu being held upside down by a sand branch. I didn't have time to lose. I jumped down the concealed hole into Danzo secret office.

"Well well well what have we here." I heard Danzo say. He turned around and looked at me curiously.

"Sir can you remove my seals. Please." I begged

"Yes. You can have them removed you're off banishment anyways" quickly Danzo shoved him fingers against each seal (the one against my throat hurting immensely) and I flexed my hand. A rasengan appeared in my hand and I jumped away.

"Thank you lord Danzo." I said echoing over my shoulder. The branch receded some and I saw Fu unconscious. I sighed and I entered my mindscape.

**Chakra please Kurama** I asked politely

**Out of control of controlled?**

**Controlled** I said, he smiled and yellow chakra began seeping through the "cage" of Kurama. I let it froth around me and I left my mind scape.

I quickly brushed forward. Tree branches made of sand tried to assault me but I was just too quick. I dodged until I reached Fu. I cut her down and grabbed her. But unfortunately I got surrounded in sand.

"I never wanted to do this to you. Naruto" Gaara told me sadly. I formed a Rasengan and busted a hole in the top and jumped out with Fu.

"You won't get the chance." I said flickering out of existence. I appeared in a building full of dust. Very unkempt, but this was…home. Where I felt safest, that's why I could teleport here. I laid Fu down on the couch after dusting it off for her. I went into my bed, dusted off a blanket and covered her up. She would be passed out for a few hours more. My chakra from Kurama dissipated. I decided I would focus up nature chakra. Just in case.

-

a/n: alright very short chapter – wasn't worth the wait I know but still hopefully I'll get out another chapter today for you guys because I wanna keep going. We'll see as I'm pretty exhausted when writing this however. R&amp;R as usual and I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: The Tension

Chapter 7: The tension

a/n: Hey guys so sorry about my lack of updates this week. My life has been fun. Full of girls calling me obsessed, to girls lying then arguing with to people not leaving me alone. You name it, it happened this past week! Yeeesh and all I wanted to do was update my freaking series!  
-

I sat at next to Fu's unmoving shape for what felt like days. In reality it was only about 2 or 3 hours. She began to stir and I looked over my shoulder.

"Where am I?" She said her gaze foggy. "Naruto where are we?" She said looking at me puzzled

"Where in my house." I replied somberly.

"Hous – wait you have a HOUSE?!" She shouted. Her gaze cleared up and her mouth dropped.

"We're in Konoha. They've got me right where they want me. Just not how they want me. My guess is that they want me to have these seals permanently infused with my body putting extreme ties on them." I said looking into the distance.

"But why?" she said her head cocking sideways.

"Because I set them off course." I said "Plus I got my seals removed, so I can fight to my full potential. Come on we're going to go to the Uchiha district. If anyone can help us stay concealed right now it's the last remaining Uchiha." I started to get up but she jumped on me, taking me by surprise.

"Oh no you don't! You just fought a battle with the five kage, got rid of your seals, teleported yourself and I here and sat on guard duty for who knows how long!"

"3 hours at the most" I grumbled.

"You need your rest. Doctor's orders" she said and wouldn't move until I promised to sleep. Then she sat where I had bit sitting and I was lying where she was. She was pretty damn protective, which was kind of ironic. After that I passed out.

_**-Back With The 5 Kage-**_

"Well shit he fooled us again." Tsunade said disappointed

"We'll keep searching." Gaara and Mei told her

"That brat is stronger than he looks somehow he's been training." Ay said agitatedly

"Oh relax it was interesting all the same." Onoki smirked at Ay's irritation.

"We must go to our separate villages briefly to catch up on intel and then reconvene at the usual spot. Though Gaara can you meet me in the leaf a few days earlier I need your help scouting something out." Tsunade said before they all jumped away.

"Sure" Gaara said on the wind as he rode away in the air on sand.

_**\- Back With Naruto &amp; Fu-**_

I'd woken up several hours ago but had been debating whether or not too alert Fu. I saw the sun go down after that I pretended to wake up.

"Evening Naruto" she said smiling.

"Oh hi" I said stretching.

"What and when is dinner?"

"I dunno." I gripped her wrist and flickered outside my building

"Would you stop that!" she whined. "We don't need to be that stealthy."

"Naruto" I heard a calm cold voice speak.

"Oh." Fu said blushing.

"Sasuke" I said nodding in his direction.

"I won't reveal you're here yet. You must be hungry, and well I'm not sure I want you staying in such a small area. Since you're…my only friend" Sasuke said so matter o' factly. I nodded and ran with him towards the Uchiha district Fu was blushing all the way there until we reached Sasuke's house where he turned around and tripped Fu. "Stop blushing over me. I'm nothing special – I have enough fangirls within this damn village." He said angrily. She got up and frowned.

"why?"

"Because, You've got someone who fits you better in front of your face, dweeb" he said clearly addressing her about me. His Sharigan activated briefly before he walked inside. We followed after a good dinner and long discussions about the past and the time I was away I finally finished making my decision.

"Sasuke, will you let us stay here for a while?"

"Go for it." He said like he'd be planning to offer anyways.

"Thanks" I said grinning

"Only one rule." He said beginning to smile a genuine smile.

"Whats that?" I said willing to comply to any rule Sasuke insisted upon.

"You two have to sleep in the same bed." He said smirking deviously. I got shivers down my back and I looked over at Fu she was blushing very deeply

"a-alright" I said shaking myself free of the awkwardness. "You okay with that Fu?"

"More than okay with it" she said smiling. I sighed it was time for bed. I headed to our room and passed out again quickly. The following morning I woke up with Fu cuddled against me. I sighed and slipped away from her. I tried not to disturb her but by the time I got dressed she was awake rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning…Sleepyhead" I told her smiling. I almost walked out of the district before I remember I couldn't. I looked around the corner. No one was around. I needed to get some quick things. I ran towards the general store. Once arriving I saw several ninja who were in my class and a few above. Hinata was there and I saw her blush when she saw me. She turned away putting her face into Kiba's Jacket.

"Huh? What's the matter Hinata?" Kiba said looking down at her. Before looking up at seeing me. "are you the reason she's like this?!" He said stomping over to me before picking me up with his hand.

"Weak as ever. Kiba" I said kicking him in the face forcing him to let go of me. I did a few backwards summersaults through the air and landed on my feet. I walked out of the store my stuff long forgotten.

"Who do you think you are punk. The only who can call me weak is neji…Naruto used to but he's not here now!" He said getting sad dwelling on my name a moment before running towards me. He punched me backwards into the street and I fell onto all fours.

"Good to know." I said growling quietly.

a/n: alright alright more cliff hangers because I could. Freaking yes I can't wait to see how this turns out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes #1 nuckleheaded ninja still exists apparently because this will obviously not go unnoticed. R&amp;R and good night!


	8. Chapter 8: the return of the uncontrolle

Chapter 8: The return of the uncontrolled

a/n: hey y'all back with some more writing. Sorry been busy with…drama. Anyways, I guess Kurama wasn't in as much of control as Naruto thought. But yeah the end…it's supposed to end tomorrow (today) but I read the final one on the 6th…*sigh* it's. over. Anyways enjoy  
-

"That's a pose you can't take either" Neji said activating his byakugan. I just grinned evilly in return

"Just watch me. Just watch me disgrace the name this village gave Naruto Uzumaki!" I growled, I felt my teeth sharpen, my nails grow longer and my sense enhanced. _ Shit I thought this couldn't happen anymore!_ I thought desperately, yet to my surprise no chakra came spilling out.

"YOU! You dare!" I heard Neji shout, I was focused on his fit. "You're in my zone, stranger" he came whirling towards me out of the shop to initiate his 8 trigram – 64 palm. I just ducked and dodged his moves like they were child's play. The movement I'd learned in the land of iron and the heightened senses made this a cake walk. Finally he jumped backward. "What are you?!" He shouted at me. "A demon?!" My shoulders dropped and I fell on all fours again chakra surrounding my body, It looked as though it were coming from the ground.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" I growled menacingly

"demon!" He retorted quietly. My mind went blank as I began to rush towards him – remembering all the times in the past I had been called a demon. The chakra cloak tightened around me. Spitting out another two tails. "Rotation!" Neji shouted but I simply pushed past it with a rasengan that instantaneously formed he staggered. "But… Only…" He stopped and I stood there. My hair glistening in the sunlight.

"You've forgotten my face Neji." I said angrily. "You forgot how I beat you before. You're no match for me now!" I said rushing him. He put his hand up to block his face as dust and wind curled where I was but a second ago. I was behind him I whipped around and smashed him in the spine and he fell over.

"Ugh…N…Naruto." He said before he fainted from pain. I rolled my neck.

"And all I wanted was food." I growled _Stop Kurama, he's defeated!_ I felt a rage well up inside me as I pushed Kurama down, the chakra faded and I began panting and wavering.

"THERE HE IS!" I heard Tsunade yell I heard a whole bunch of footsteps but I was too tired I heard explosions in front of me. I fell backwards onto the ground… or so I thought. I woke up seconds later with my body being carried by a very angry looking Fu.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted defiance and the leaf shinobi. I felt my strength restoring slowly. I picked myself up and she looked at me. "be safe please" she whispered a tear running down her face for no more than a second before she whipped it away. I walked in front of Fu.

"Tsunade, you won't beat me." I told her still panting

"No but I can beat her." She said smiling and I looked behind me and saw Fu in the arms of two ambu guards. "You won't do anything so long as she's in our custody." She smiled again curly. I looked at her with pure hatred.

"You're a waste of space" I spat the insult at her. She looked taken aback. "you don't know me anymore, take her. I don't care." Tsunade looked appalled. I looked back briefly and saw surprise in the ambu's figures and hurt in Fu's eyes. I sighed and ran towards Tsunade while simultaneously making several clones. "I may not care about her, but you HURT me; You will pay!" I growled the chakra alight again. I couldn't nor did I care to control it. My consciousness faded.

**Kurama's POV **

I took over the kid's body and did wonders. He kept it in shape. I quickened his speed 10 fold and was at the granddaughters face in an instant I punched her and she flew back 50 feet I conjured a rasengan, one in each hand and bolted towards her with blinding speed so by the time I reached her she was still recovering. I slammed them both into her stomach her guts beginning to show. I pulled away grinning. She had taken more damage than she could recover from immediately. I looked behind me and tilted left. Sakura tried to punch at me but missed. I grabbed her by the neck and threw her through a fence into a brick wall cracking it. I heard a satisfying crunch as she smashed into it. _God this is almost as fun as it is in my body!_ I flipped around and let 3 more tails sprout. Into 6 tails state, I would have gone stage two but there was no need. I let my tails flow in the wind. I saw the rest of the ninja standing there afraid. My clones were all but beaten Fu was being dragged away quietly. I closed my eyes. I…Cared for her. No Naruto cared for her. I shook my head and ran as fast as I could catching up to them with ease. I slashed one ambu's chest open and smashed the other away with a tail breaking his spine in the process. I gripped Fu in my middle tail and I bolted towards the exit. That was the wall at any point. I needed my other half but how to unlock it I am unaware. I shook my head and slashed through the wall and kept on speed. Naruto's body is wearing out. I let stage 2 take over and I burst in speed till I reached the border of lightning and iron. Then I stopped and I could go no further. I let go and receded.

**Naruto's POV**

I came to at the border of Iron and Lightning. I was standing over Fu. My body hurt all over but I felt refreshed. Fu looked frightened. She soon awoke.

"N..Naruto?" She said whimpering

"Yeah…I'm here…" I said sadly

"Did you mean that?"

"No…I do care about you.." I said sitting down and she smiled sadly..

"Good….what? what happened?"

"I don't know." I said feeling mildly resentful…

"Ok….." We sat in silence for a while until I thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore but she decided to ask. "Hey Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?" I said getting caught off guard

"Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously

"Sure what is it?"

"Come closer" she said and repeated until I was next to her. She wouldn't tell me till I was next to her. And when I looked at her while next to her…She…kissed me. I blushed deeply, she broke away before I could even respond. She smiled at me. "You don't seem happy" she said sorrowfully.

"I am…I just… I've never kissed a girl before" I said still thinking about what had just transpired. I blinked and she smiled got up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well get used to it. I think a lot of girls will take a liking to you – you're quite the charmer." She said grabbing my arm yanking me up and pulling me toward the border and into the land of lightning.

-a/n: okay okay I said they won't get together but maybe they will. I'm…not sure I doubt it. I kinda just placed her as a "gateway" since I'm familiar with how to write her character this way…anyways I hope you guys enjoyed R&amp;R as always and peace! 


	9. Chapter 9: a battle untrusted

Chapter 9: a battle untrusted  
a/n: So guys get a double header because I forgot to post yesterday so….ugh. Lucky you guys haha enjoy!  
-

As we reached the border I stopped and she was forced back hitting me in the chest with her full weight. I squinted. "what's wrong?" She asked.

"We're in front of the hidden Raikage as well as 15 other elite ninja from the lightning village. Once we cross that line we'll be ambushed." I responded hardly audible. She nodded and I sat down holding her in place. I began absorbing nature chakra without letting her go. After what felt like forever to her I'd guess. I let he go and she stood beside me as I stood up.

"Ready!" She shouted.

"Ready." I responded quietly my eyes quickly darting from side to side. I knew where they were. This would be a tough battle. "Fu let Chomei take over if you get too tired."

"Okay" she responded nodding her head. With that we crossed the border.

"DOUBLE Larent!" I heard. And immediately I grabbed her and dropped. The Raikage missed out heads by inches. I kicked backwards kicking out the second attack and he dropped.

"Stop using attacks with your team mates and fight me on your own." I taunted him. He wasn't very good at keeping his temper. He quickly rushed me and I flickered out of existence. My body looked like it was still there, but I was moving so fast it was hard to tell my actual location. He missed and I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. He landed on his feet flipped around and smashed me in my back. *Poof* the clone disappeared all the while Fu was fighting his partner and the Raikage's men were watching aghast. We were going head to head with the a b combo. I watched from a tree. I calculated his speed and how long I could hold out. I needed to end this battle in 5 minutes or less. I felt my tree start to crumble.

"Your friend is good enough to keep up with Bee. I'm surprised." He sneered at me. I smiled and jumped down from my tree to face him face to face. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't seen shit yet." I said before jumping away as he swung at my arm hoping to dislocate it. Fu and Bee where in combat though how it was going I couldn't tell. Bee was a terrible rapper that's all I knew. I hadn't seen Fu perform before but unfortunately I had a tougher opponent to worry about. I felt the Raikage begin to rush and I dodged slightly left and punched him in the face with frog kumite he rolled away from me groaning. That's when the elites attacked me; all at once. I barely had enough time to make 15 clones to keep them at bay for a mere 30 seconds. But by the time my clones disappeared I was ready. A rasengan appeared in my hand and I flickered with speed. Jamming a rasengan into each of their stomachs leaving a severe hole. I appeared again looking back. I could feel that I was almost out of sage chakra. I stood still. The Raikage was still struggling to get up. His companies were badly injured I took this moment to gather more nature chakra just in case. Finally the Raikage got up and limped to me.

"You won this round. Leaf shinobi, but this will be discussed at the summit in 5 days' time."

"I belong to no village. I am but a mere wanderer." I replied

"BEE WE'RE GONE" the Raikage said before disappearing with his men carried by octopus tentacles…_So…Bee is a Jinchuuriki._ I looked Fu up and down but she seemed unharmed. We quickly ran towards the land of fire again. We made the trip slowly this time. Taking 17 days, visiting small towns. Pulling out old favors. All in the name of survival, all the while Fu seemed to get more attached to me. But we never talked about that kiss. I walked into the fire temple on the 18th day and sighed. I wanted to learn her for several months or years if possible….so that we could become more powerful and ready to fight off more capable shinobi.

-

a/n: Trying to keep these…..relatively fast paced. I wanted to give naruto like extreme sage power like Hashirama but having no explanation as to how considering his chakra has been sealed up. Also part of the reason he's good at controlling it is because he's been controlling it within the seals (now removed) so that he didn't endure pain. Next chapter will be a two year time skip naruto will be 20. Fu 18. But yeah and there will be flash backs to their training as it will not only be physical but mental. (kind of like this show where he has flashbacks to his teachings in a monastery - think it's called Kung Fu. But yeah!


	10. Chapter 10: The radar doesn't hide

Chapter 10: the radar doesn't hide

a/n: hey guys so as I said last time there's a 2 year time skip here. The akatsuki may begin to get involved soon (next 4 or 5 chapters) other than that the title kind of explains everything – so hows your first week without Naruto? Mine's been surprisingly good…especially last night hehe  
-

I stretched my neck; my hair had begun to grow back again. I needed to shave it again if I was to keep hidden with Fu. I heard a knock on the door and I saw figures outside though none of them I recognized.

"enter" the master teaching meditation said after hesitating. What was happening? I saw it open and saw Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gai all enter together.

"We're here on a scouting mission" Kakashi said formally. "We're here to ask again if you know anything of our comrade Naruto Uzumaki and his companion." He said sounding dead of emotion.

"No I don't know anything of this man, or of his companion." The master spoke the ushered them in. "Speak of them if you wish." The team spread out; thankfully I got Gai, who didn't know me too well. I quickly brushed him off and they left. I got up and walked out watching them leave.

"Those are clones." I stated. "They don't believe us. Rats" I said frowning. I teleported to Fu's side and put my hand on her hip. "We need to go. Traveling clothes, now" we both quickly changed and ran for the entrance…we were met by the clones.

"Well well Naruto what have we here." A voice came from behind me

"I knew you guys were clones." I sighed referring to the people in front of me. I made shadow clones which surprised my former village mates.

"He can use chakra?!" Kakashi and Gai said in unison.

"Ugn" was all Sasuke could manage before he was hit 50 feet backwards by an invisible force. I stopped concentrating letting my fury of fists technique dissolve. Fu and I ran.

"We should head to the old Uzumaki village" I said after a few minutes of silence. She nodded, she was strong but she was also now very attached to me. I checked behind me – no sign of pursuit.

Once we arrived at the village we restocked our stashes and hid out until we were found.

-

a/n: okay okay I know it's very short. I feel like I'm making them run so I figured bring Naruto back here. After this there will be a reign in. Don't worry – one more chapter till the good good stuff starts. The shipping will truly start then and the shenanigans will begin


	11. Chapter 11: A fleeting Hope

Chapter 11: A Fleeting Hope  
A/N: Soooo…I feel relatively bad (okay more than relatively) about not giving you guys some updates. I've been busy with school and things. I kinda backed myself into a corner again with this fic, I'm planning on having it expand, don't worry but finals and so on. I'm busy till the end of the year. I'll try to get out 2 maybe 3 chapters before I go home.

bankai777: I can't say for sure. But it's definitely…possible. In realistic terms he's "met" her but only in combat. Beyond that I'm not sure.

zeldawolffang: I pretty much got them to have power ups to be able to withstand the force of two villages full of jonin ninja as well as the kage basically. And Now they're backed up to a corner in Uzushiogakure. That is where they're headed now. In this chapter. Next chapter will be full of battle (hopefully more eventful and…graphic) then it's well. I'll leave it a mystery otherwise I'd ruin the story.  
-

2 more years pass. We hear information of us as we would kill stray missionaries….Eventually we got tired of this life though. We'd rebuilt the town and still had the supplies we would ever need. We ambushed a group of ninja's one day and we finally had a conversation letting them know where we were… and who the mysterious attackers were.

"Tell the Kazikage that Naruto Uzumaki has been destroying his teams for the sake of information, he's living at Uzushiogakure and he's giving the five villages a chance to take him and his…." I hesitated a looked at Fu, she was 21 and I was 23 now. Our relationship wasn't exactly like friends but wasn't exactly a…relationship, like the one I had yearned for with Sakura for so many years. I quickly bit my lip and scrunched my face and looked back and continued. "his fiancé. We are willing to fight two villages alone. If you bring a third or more there will be complete carnage." I growl at him and throw him down. He looks at me terrified and scrambles away quickly not even worrying about his dead teammates. He rushed off in the direction of the desert and I looked back at Fu the look of anger and hatred disappearing, she looked at me aghast.

"Sh-Should we really be doing this are we ready?" She said but I knew she was in shock about me calling her my fiancé. We'd been together as friends for damn near 10 years. If she wasn't my fiancé then I don't know what she was. I looked and her and she just stared back blatant shock in her eyes.

"We're ready, fiancé"

"I so am not your fiancé" she said indignantly

"10 years and you feel nothing"

"y-y-yes."

"Bullshit" I said walking up to her and I hugged her tightly she blushed.

"f-fine…fiancé" she whispered quietly her face getting bright enough to where you could see it. I let go of her and took her hand. We casually walked back to our house inside Uzushiogakure and rested for the night. Not three days later in the middle of the night I felt a ripple before I went to bed. We had an uneventful past couple of days so we were still rested. We slept with our gear next to us…opposite of each other. We slept together now in each other's arms… We were just settling down when I heard the first seals go off and I got up immediately and she opened her eyes. "What is it?" she asked casually

"They're here. I'm interested to see what villages came." I said grinning send out my sage chakra. I growled shortly after.

"They cheated… didn't they" She asked sounding irritated.

"yeah…get ready to go" I said sounding like I did when I met her.

"Fine." She said shrugging her shoulders we both quickly changed into fighting gear. _The shinobi would all be wearing contemporary gear used in times of peace and modern day. Not this old stuff._ I thought grinning at the armor I was wearing. I looked at us both. We were in armor that you would have expected Hashirama Senju, or Madara Uchiha to have worn. Like they did in the valley of the end. I rolled my neck and grabbed my samurai swords and a few spare Uzumaki trait techniques. Fu brought what she brought. I honestly didn't know but I trusted her to be prepared. As time passed more seals went off. Without their knowledge but I was aware... We got the roof top and slowly followed their progress by eye sight, yet covered by black cloaks to hide us in the shadow of the night.

"NAUROT UZUMAKI! YOU HAVE COMMITED TREASON TO THE FIVE GREAT NATIONS AND YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES BY ONE OF THREE METHODS!" I heard Tsunade yell at me. So she was in the lead. I growled quietly I could feel other Biju chakra around. Quite a few if I might add. I suppressed both of ours so they wouldn't detect us. They were all facing towards the center house were we had been not even 10 minutes before….

"Rats." I said quietly, almost in audibly, Fu's orange gaze flicked towards me.

"How are we going to respond" she whispered?

"we're not" I growled quietly. She simply nodded in response and then Tsunade called again.

"NARUTO, YOUR THREE OPTIONS ARE AS FOLLOWS. 1) YOU COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND DO 300 COMMUNITY SERVICE HOURS WITH NO MISSIONS ALLOWED. THE GIRL WILL BE ALLOWED TO STAY BUT NOT WITH YOU UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR SERVICE OR 5 YEARS HAVE PASSED. 2) YOU WILL BATTLE HERE AND BE TAKEN BY FORCE AND YOU WILL SERVE 6 MONTHS IN JAIL AT EACH ONE OF THE VILLAGES JAILS… AFTER THIS YOU WILL BE PARDONED AND ARE ALLOWED TO MARRY THIS GIRL AT YOUR OWN WILL AND WANDER ON YOUR OWN FREE WILL WITH THE BLESSINGS OF THE VILLAGE…" I heard her voice crack after this and I felt my heart sink. "THIS OPTION IS SPLIT INTO TWO….." she stopped yelling and spoke as if too no one but audibly enough that it would be heard be me if I was ready to fight. "You…can die here and forever let it be your grave. Or She will die for your sins and you will be forgiven and you will live however you wish." She finished at a whisper. Fu almost jumped down at once to offer herself up as tribute I grabbed her quickly by the wrist and pulled her back… into a hug. I heard her start crying.

"you…have to let me go. You can't suffer anymore because of them" I shook my head.

"Too lose you Fu. Is to lose life itself. And without you… I am not complete. Without you the last ten years would have been hell. Without you I would have lost myself…Without you Fu. I would not be who I am today. And I won't let them take that away from me." Now we both were crying quietly a few heads had turned at the sound of our crying. I quickly turned it into a distant howl and she followed. The shinobi ignored us, passing us off as wolves.

"WELL NARUTO! WHAT SAY YOU" Ay said [A/N: I have a keyboard now so I can capitalize A's so I will now refer to him by his name not by "Raikage" unless necessary for official stuff.]

"I say…You will all die here. For trespassing on my families burial ground. For even attempting to come at me will all five nations at once. And for attempting to use my fiancé and leverage." I reply quietly that they don't hear. She looks at me her tears stopping.

"COME OUT AND GIVE US YOUR ANSWER!" Gaara said desperately. I flickered in and out of existence in an instant and swept away 20,000 soldiers with the sweep of my sword. Before anyone had realized what happened I was gone. They weren't dead. I wasn't going to kill them unjustly.

"Is that your answer? Uzumaki, Naruto?" The Mizukage responded looking causally. I walked forward for my ledge with Fu.

"Wait until I attack Tsunade to attack that will be signal" I told her quietly and I jumped and landed on the ground in front of Tsunade in a black cloak and an ambu mask. "Ma'am I'm going have to ask you to leave, lady Fu and Lord Naruto are quiet tired" Tsunade through a punch at me and I dodged sideways. "Now, now slug queen don't have to be so hasty do we. I said venom dripping from my voice.

"Who are you, you're no ordinary ninja, to be able to dodge my movements like that" she growled.

"LET ME TRY!" Ay said rushing forward full speed. I closed my eyes behind the mask and ducked the upper cutted his chin making him fly backwards. He hit the ground and dust flew up.

"what? What was that, to be able to dodge lord Raikage?!" Some of the Jonin said testily.

"I grinned beneath my mask I looked up and saw Fu giving me a death stare with her orange eyes." I smirked I needed to get this show on the road. That is, if I wanted to win that was. I looked at Tsunade in the face and my eyes went completely sage mode and crossed with Kurama's chakra. I couldn't use his biju cloak yet for fear of giving away my ruse. Several shinobi ran at me but I easily dodged them. The kage were watching, Ay looking at me suspiciously.

"How did you avoid me?" He asked angrily.

"You're too slow." I told him looking down and taking off my mask and raising my eyes to meet Tsunade's but not raising my head. She gasped and took a step back.

"You….You…How did you?!"

"what is it Tsunade who is h-" Ay was cut off by a elbow to his chest sending him flying backwards I landed on top of him and rode him like a skateboard and he skidded across the ground.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the wandering rouge ninja, pleasure to meet you, Ay." I said casually jumping off to avoid several shinobi running at me with kunai I landed to the side. I felt for Fu's chakra. She hadn't moved yet and I felt 5 other chakra's running towards me. The other hosts, I shook off my hood revealing my golden hair and I felt their pace increase. I jumped sideways avoiding their attacks… I flipped until I was back in front of the Kages. "Don't be so hasty. This is a battle none of you have to fight. I am aiming to talk it out in peace, not fight it out." Tsunade threw a punch as soon and I finished. I caught it defusing the chakra in her fit and flipping her over. She landed on her feet and threw another punch. I dodged and tripped her. The ground meeting her fist broke into a 15 foot crater.

"You…Monster." Was all I heard from her

"I guess that means no negotiations?" I asked politely mocking them.

"No." The Mizukage stated at me glaring yet not yet approaching me.

"well. That is unfortunate.. for you all."

"Where's the girl"

"You're in no position to be making demands" I stated as a huge barrier encased them as well and seals on each side slowly dragging the seal inward. "this won't kill you but it'll definitely hurt. And in the meantime." I flicked my finger and I started running at Tsunade who had gotten up her fists bleeding and she was panting slightly.

"where….is…the….girl.." She panted each word seemingly drawn out.

"Where she is….oh she's around. But you have to worry about it. Bloodless night unholy night. Sword style slicing evil!" I growled and everything went red. Or so I've been told, I say nothing but gray as time slowed down. I rushed towards her but all she could do was look afraid I pulled out four blades they quickly blazed with chakra and I sliced down clean chopping her arms off her shoulders and finished off with a slice cutting her in half. Before she could even react I had moved back to my position from before and slide my blades away. As I put my dagger that activated the technique away it broke and she fell to the ground her arms next to her and her body toppled over, split in half. "good. That way I won't have to deal with you healing. I wasn't going to be foolish enough to leave her alive I took out one of my samurai blades and stuck her in the throat with it casually pulling outward so her jugular exploded. I looked up and saw Fu watching casually before jumping inside the sealed barrier and slicing nearly 500,000 shinobi to pieces. The only ones who survived were of course, the rookie 11, the Kage's, and Kankuro and Temari. Fu quickly jumped backwards to leave the seal but was gunned down by Mei Terumi. Her lava style burned Fu's wings and her cloak melted away. I watched in horror as it occurred. I felt a self of dread and Ay smashed down of her face as Gaara watched with a fist of sand ready to punch her down if she got up. Fu could take a beating but not like this. I started to cry and Tsunade still alive smiled sadly.

"sh..she's going to die Naruto" Tsunade said before I released a nine tails chakra hand and broke her neck.

"She won't die." I growls releasing the barriers and charging Ay Gaara Mei and Onoki all head on. Mei quickly turned and began spitting out lava jutsu, steam water and fire all rapid fire. I was losing my mind to Kurama's lesser nice half and I could feel my cloak start to become reinforced. My pace quickened and I smashed Ay away while simultaneously kicking Gaara in the face and choking Mei then tossing her away and spitting a biju bomb at Onoki who barely broke it apart with his dust particle Jutsu. The biju hosts were still locked inside their seal and I quickly grabbed Fu and haired away toward the river. Where no one would find us in our secret hiding spot, I cried and cried, but she was mortally wounded. I growled and let my chakra flow over her trying to heal her but it wasn't quick enough. She was on her death bed the following night.

"I love you Naruto…Please…Please don't take it out on them." She said as her dying words. Before she died, I kissed her…tenderly lovingly and I held her close. I kissed her lips one last time as she went cold and let out her last breath. I growled and I worked quickly, still in tears I undid the seal that kept Chomei locked I undid it and seal Chomei within myself. I hated doing this to the tailed beasts. I hated doing this to Fu…All I knew from that moment on was that I was going to murder everyone in the five nations for what they'd done to her. I fell asleep quickly that night only to wake up the following morning in my bed. The bird chirping and light streaming in through our window, Fu sleeping next to me calmly, I kissed her cheek lightly. I had 36 hours to work this out. And I would fix it so she didn't die. I couldn't let her die….

-  
A/N: So there. Not quite as filled with action as I wanted it to be but… And yes this was all a dream. Pretty much it was all a dream from the getting ready onward. My actual idea for what happened was he got ready for bed fearing it would happen and it just…materialized. So yeah there's your bs no jutsu for plot. I couldn't kill off Fu. I really couldn't at least not till he has something else to live for.


	12. Chapter 12: Pain of Reality

Chapter 12: Pain of reality  
A/N: Howdy guys so… I'm supposed to do something academic so I mind as well do another chapter for y'all. And this chapter's tile is….well frightening I hope. But also I'd like to address something I thought of. Part of the reason he killed Tsunade without much remorse is that when your body is asleep it resolves issues without any guilt resulting as a cause of the human emotion. Just thought I'd bring that up as it would be similar if not the same inside the ninja world, furthermore, considering naruto's training in the past as a samurai and stuff I have yet to reveal shows his lacking in emotion. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.  
-

As I pulled away from her cheek I saw her eyes flutter open.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" She asked me sweetly I smiled, I couldn't resist smiling. I laid back down and hugged her tightly. A display of affection I'd never given her the benefit of having unless we were in danger and I was taking us away. Fu was. To say the least beautiful, her skin was a dark tan color, her muscles were well built but not over built like a body builder. She had quite the relaxed looking face, calm and fair. No crease marks despite being 21 and having been running for the last… what 8 years? This was not something I should have asked of her. As I hugged her I realized I was very much in love with Fu and if I lost her I would lose myself. My dream, my subconscious wasn't lying. I knew I had very strong feelings. I mind as well be her boyfriend, nearly her husband at this point in the shinobi world. I sighed and opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "Did you have that awful dream last night?" She asked me in a whisper.

"About you dying?" I responded equally as quiet.

"Yes. But no, in mine…you died. You died nobly though…" she said trying to push away the obvious pain that she felt at the prospect of me dying.

"You died in mine Fu..I..I can't let that happen, never leave my side even in this upcoming battle okay?" I begged her. She smiled and turned to look at me, her orange eyes staring at me warmly.

"I won't Naruto." She said confidently.

"Would you –" was all I could manage before she cut me off.

"Yes…yes I would." She responded immediately not letting me finish

"Lets..make sure we're on the same page."

"You were..asking me out weren't you?" She said becoming slightly shy afraid I hadn't meant that.

"No…I" I started to say but she started wriggling away from me her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Oh. So you don't feel that way towards me even after all we've been through. All the secrets we've shared…after everything?" she said harshly stinging me getting up and standing at the dresser beginning to get dressed. I put my hand on the bed and got up.

"No. Fu.." I said quietly almost in tears. "I was just…thinking about…would you marry me…?" I asked falling onto one knee my head not looking her in the face tears full on my face now. She turned around and I felt her hot gaze staring into the top of my head as I looked down crying.

"Not until you look me in the face." She said harshly. I slowly picked my head up expecting to see rejection and anger in her face and eyes. Instead as I stood up and looked at her I was hit by a moving force. Suddenly I felt her lips softly touch mine and pull away before I could respond to her touch. We landed on the bed and she was on top of me. She was still in her sleep clothes the dresser half open I was in my boxers and nothing else, that hadn't changed in all these years. I stared at her shocked she looked back at me lovingly while sitting on my chest. She proceeded to draw a heart on my chest. "Of course I'll marry you Naruto Uzumaki." I smiled my eyes losing their shock and I pulled her down and kissed her deeply on the lips. I lost myself to her tender kiss. Again she kissed me lightly and put a hand on my chest for support and she closed her eyes. I slowly closed mine blushing. We kissed for what felt like ages and suddenly we were parted as the sun rose letting golden rays light up the sky and lighten up our room. She laid down on me and we cuddled… For real for the first time ever, when I looked over it was nearly noon. We got up did our normal routine but with no less seriousness. In fact it got even more serious and we got better. 3 days later, the night of the attack we decided on a plan of action.

"We seal them in and WE take on Tsunade. I can't let you die Fu." I told her quietly. She smiled. "Let me jump down first and lure them out and then you just from behind and seal us all in one. I don't know if the other Jinchuuriki will be there or not but we can't take risks." I said matter factly. Quickly after dinner we got our gear together as usual and took a nap and woke up to the first seals being set off. We quickly got our gear on and quickly pulled out some ambu masks and black cloaks over us and we quietly crept to our building where we'd be waiting for them to yell up at us. Slowly they approached our house slowly setting off silent seals giving us more levels of warning.

"Still no alarms went off" I twitched my head and I felt Shikamaru say quietly.

"Why not? He's smarter than he used to be" Sakura said. Sasuke simply walked beside then silent. He wasn't entirely on the side of the hidden leaf, or the shinobi "alliance" but he didn't have info from me why there wasn't any security going off.

"He's too stupid I guess!" Kiba shouted loudly raising his fist.

"Quiet, you're just as bad as the dobe." Sasuke said sneering. "If he didn't know we were here before he knows now."

he rolled his neck and I watched as they stopped right where they did in my dream. I listened to Tsunade's little speech and this time they came up with different options which made me squint.

"YOU HAVE 3 OPTIONS NARUTO UZUMAKI! 1) YOU CAN COME PEACEFULLY AND SHE WILL REMAIN UNHARMED. YOU WILL SERVE 5 YEARS IN JAIL. 2) YOU CAN COME BY FORCE AND BE TAKEN AWAY FROM HER OR 3) YOU CAN BE KILLED AND HER TAKEN HOSTAGE AND PUNISHED FOR YOUR CRIMES OR VICE VERSA!" Tsunade yelled towards the main house. I grinned.

"this is my response" I whispers onto the wind and let it carry to her voice but not my location, our chakra was completely suppressed, no sensory could detect us. I saw her head whip around as if wondering where my response was. I blew more words to her. "Your army is not powerful enough to take me and my bride on." I saw her shoulders tense up and I smiled under my mask. And whispered a challenge and Fu glared at me for this. She hated this part of the plan "in fact you're so pathetic I'll just send my elite two ninja too deal with you all." I saw Tsunade bubble with rage and she punched the ground.

"Stop, with your chakra so pumped we can't detect their chakra." A sensory nin told her.

"He has given us his answer" she growled anger etched into her face. "And it was that we weren't worth his fucking time!" She yelled into space. With that I took it as my cue to jump down, I grabbed Fu at the last second and she landed next to me when the dust cleared we were standing casually. I did some quick hand signs that no one but she knew and she took the message and stepped away. "I take it you're Naruto's replacement then!" She growled and looked at the sensory unit.

"He has no detectable chakra" the quickly reported.

"Then he should die easily!" Tsunade said putting on a burst of speed from her chakra which I casually dodged as she threw a punch at me. I didn't even bother to counter.

"Not really." I replied icily. She quickly threw another one and I continued to dodge till she was out of breath. I just looked at her through my mask. "I pity you…Tsunade." I growled still keeping my voice abnormal.

"I guess you can keep up with her, but what about me!" Ay said nearly a foot from my face with his technique now. I ducked and he flew into a nearby rock.

"Oh. As for you Ay, you're not really worth my time. I'm not built for certain ninja's but you 5. Should be fine. I grinned under my mask and nodded towards the other 3 Kage standing at ready. Ay flew back towards me and I jumped up dodging his moves and landing next to it. "At least make me use chakra." I told them flatly. All five threw themselves at me at once. Tsunade threw a punch from the side of my head and Ay from the left, Gaara had sands coming from each side, Mei had Lava coming from the top. Onoki while not directly attacking had his dust particle ready and aimed at my skull. I dropped my head and flickered away from all the attacks. Mei's lava his Ay and Tsunade's arms. They screeched in pain and pulled away the sand hit them and washed the lava off but the both needed brief healing. I looked at them both still holding my chakra down. I turned my head to Fu and nodded; she returned it and quickly went about quickly doing hand signs making a sealed barrier around the five Kage's and the two "elite" ninja.

-

A/N: Well there. The battle ACTUALLY starts. And I think I started this out far better than the last one..kinda why I turned it into a dream because I didn't like the outcome but I didn't wanna just scrap it. So either way here, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll be getting a few more out before Saturday (my study onward day) in which I might get one chapter out over the next week during finals and once I'm home then I should be able to give you guys a few good chapters. But yes. NEXT TIME FIND OUT. WILL THE HOKAGE'S WIN? WILL NARUTO REVIEL HIMSELF? WILL FU DIE LIKE IN HIS DREAM?! Find out on the next edition of Hidden Banishment


	13. Chapter 13: The long awaited return

Chapter 13: the long awaited return  
A/N: okay so this title…refers to both the fact that I disappeared for 3 weeks because I got writers block, laziness, and well then busyness. BUT ALAS I AM BACK. For a chapter or two, before I get lazy again. (so probably 5 or 6 chapters I hope.) But the other is well, no that's spoilers. Sooo see ya later ;)

"We don't wanna fight you. Where are Naruto and his accomplice?" Tsunade said addressing me it becoming apparent that I was the leader of the two man squad.

"Oh, them?" I growl back. "They left days ago, not that you'd know. Or be able to track them. You're kind of stuck." I said a smirk appearing on my face from behind my mask.

"Yes, what kind of barrier is it" Tsunade said looking at Onoki who nodded and walking behind then and I felt charge begin to charge up. I pushed my foot outward a signal to watch him. Fu ran behind to watch him. I heard a flurry of movement and took that as my cue to throw off my mask. And not a moment too soon, as soon as mine went up hers followed.

"Like I'd tell you the secrets of my family" I growled at Tsunade my smirk fading. Her gaze changed from anger and confidence to wavering fear and astonishment. Ay's face remained stone cold, Mei's face remained calm. No one but Tsunade knew that I was, well me. "Fu, report." I growled, my response was short and it made me angry.

"Dust style. I barely managed to stop it. Onoki appears to be more powerful than the reports stated." She replied quickly and flipped over them to land next to me her hood still up, same as mine.

"Tsunade who are these two brats, blue eyes and orange." Ay says in his loud gruff voice.

"Th-th-He's-" Was all Tsunade could get out before they all looked at her Onoki having come back after Fu left, they all saw the astonishment, fear and pain in her eyes and then looked back at Fu and I.

"Thank you for the introduction Tsunade." I said coldly walking up Fu keeping a close walk to me.

"Who are you, brat" Ay shouted at me as I approached.

"Why I'm the one you've been looking for. Uzumaki Naruto" I said plainly flipping my hood down and my cold smiles deepening. "This is my fiancée, Fu." I said waving my arm back at her as she took her hood off. "Now let's have a proper battle." I said smiling less coldly throwing off my cloak as Fu does the same. We fell into our usual sparring stances but together this time not against each other. The Kage just stared. I suppose the other shinobi did as well but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on taking out these 5 first. I watched them not making any hasty movements. Tsunade was standing there, no movement from her. She didn't seem to be a problem. Onoki was flying above again. Ay in front of Tsunade, Mei on one side, Gaara on the other. This was going to be hard. And I had to rely on more than just my senses this time. I saw Gaara's sand slithering slowly around the side of the wall. He was a Jinchuuriki, like Fu and I, I needed to be weary of his strength which had no doubt increased 10 fold since our last encounter. I looked back at Fu. "Together" I whispered and ran towards the group of 5 with Fu on my heels… As soon as we began running Gaara's sand started moving faster than a snail's pace it started to wrap around us quickly I shook my head. We jumped not a moment too soon. I flick my gaze downward and see Gaara now actively moving the sand. I see that Mei is the only other one to have moved she created a lava pit for us to land on. My face returned to a neutral expression and I closed my eyes for a split second and let my body get taken over by Kyuubi chakra, in its evil incarnation. It would allow me some protection from the lava I lashed out a tail for Fu to use as a stepping stone and she flung herself over the Kage landing behind them, my view of her obscured and I had a mini panic attack. I lost control for a second and when I came back all the Kage's were smashed on the ground bleeding from severe wounds except Gaara who was panting but was pushed aside. The chakra receded and I pelted to Fu. She was staring awe struck.

"I…I've never seen so much destructive force….from you or otherwise." She whispered as I ran up. I felt sand wrap around my foot and fling my headfirst into the lava and I could feel it and I groaned in pain.  
I felt and icy wind began to cover me and I saw myself freezing over. And saw Fu staring on with horror before she was quickly encased in sand. I couldn't fathom this. HOW HAD WE LOST! I growled just before I completely froze….time passed could have been seconds minutes or hours. But I burst out of the ice the Kage's were still trying to figure a way out of the seal and they whipped around.

"SEEMS LIKE A PERFECT BATTLE FIELD FOR ME TO STOP MESSING AROUND IN NOW THAT I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" I yelled at them looking out at the sand that had encased Fu. A sealing mark on it. They all follow my gaze and sorrow fills Gaara and Tsunade's gaze. Ay's gaze softens and Mei looks away. I feel myself shaking. "I…" I start to begin to give up hope of saving her and just losing myself. My partner of many years… I…I had grown to love her, and she'd grown up so much since I'd first met her. I had been standing there so long I felt my body pent up with anger, feeling the nature chakra swarming to me. The anger, the rage, pain, anguish, all the death, I felt it all rushing into me supplying my sage mode. I felt a tear begin to leave my face. Something reached me, Fu's chakra, she was still alive! I felt my pulse quicken and my body shiver relishing the knowledge she still lived.

_D-don't ever g-give up._

I stood up even taller Fu's voice emanating in my ears. I began to glare and I nodded. _I won't give up. Not now not ever._ I closed my eyes and let the shivers continue when I opened my eyes the kage took a step back. My eyes were probably scaring them. I was channeling both Kurama and Sage chakra's. I let a golden red cloak envelope me and I shook my head briefly streaks of blue slowly lining the back and 3 tails coming from behind me. A mix of my chakra, Sage and Kurama's chakra, I had 1 tail for each. I stepped forward and felt a rumble in the earth. I smiled, I liked this feeling, I felt very menacing and powerful. I took more steps forward the Kage slowly stepping backward. I glared again and sped towards them almost flickering out of existence by simple movement. I threw a punch but it got redirected by sand. Gaara was used to this type of speed. Or speed similar to it I suppose. I punched the barrier and it collapsed. _Crap!_ The Kage smiled and ran away Gaara not even bothering with the sealed pyramid. I immediately ran over and ripped of the seal and flipped away blasting a biju bomb into it making the top blow off and it started deforming until I could see Fu's body. I ran up towards her. I put my ear to her heart beat. It was still beating I felt my heart soar. It was faint but it was still working. I started crying and the whole shinobi alliance watched me tear up as I tried to bring her back from near death. Finally she started coughing out sound and I smiled and she looked at me weakly.

"You….you didn't give up…on me" she whispered and I shook my head.  
"Never" I replied hoarsely tears streaking down my face. she smiled and raised her arm and whipped my tears away.  
"Tears don't fit you…Naruto-kun" she whispers letting her arm drop a smile etching into her face.  
"You can't…die Fu." I whine.  
"….No…I can't…but if you don't protect me…I'll die." She says before looking over at the other. "GAARA STOP WITH THE ACT" Gaara's eyes widened and he sighed and came over and I stood up tears in my eyes ready to kill him.

"Stand down Naruto." He whispers as the other Kage and shinobi stare at Gaara and I and Fu.

"WHY YOU'RE WITH THEM NOT ME!" I shout in his face acting like a brat.

"No…I never was…..And neither is he" Gaara says pointing behind him and I look back to see Sasuke running towards me from a different angle.

"You look poor dobe…Sorry Naruto; I know this is hard on you. I wish I could come with more than just myself. But no one else is worthy… of being at your side when they've done nothing but criticize you for the last years. Since after you left even. He closes his eyes and opens them the eternal Mangekyo activated. "lets… fight them" He says turning his gaze filled with a few tears towards the shinobi.

"No…" I say

"What why?!" Sasuke and Gaara say together.  
"But I thought the point of this was to resist caputure!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"It is. And I will do that myself. I want you to watch Fu, and make sure she lives, and then if she's capable of joining take her into battle but only if she stays at your side." I say quietly. They stop in their attempt to respond and just stare at me and watch me walk out my cloak intensifying. "I just want your luck"

"Good luck" they wish me quietly. I nod acknowledging that I've heard them. And I walk out into the middle of the alliance they all surround me in a circle but move aside when I walk past.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU WANT ME TO RETURN TO MY VILLAGE AFTER THE YEARS OF BANISHMENT DESPITE THEM BEING UP AND I AM NOT CONSIDERED ROUGE DESPITE THE COUNTLESS SHINOBI DEATHS I HAVE CAUSED. FINE IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH. THEN LET'S GO!" I project my voice and the shinobi all look around trying to find permission. I here Ay's voice respond giving the attack order and they all rush at me. _Well Kurama, old pal, it's time to play at that old game…_ I flashed my tails out in all directions doing and spiral and knocking out row after row of fodder chunnin. I kept this up running towards the position of the Jonin and Kage. I heard gasps of horror as two fists emerged from the front and I began to punch more out of the way leaving their insides not fatally injured but at the very least bruised. I needed to make this believable if I was going to pull this off. I ran towards tem defeating every shinobi in my path until I came to the 4 Kage and I was surrounded by 7 others that I couldn't for the life of me shake off no matter how many times I bashed them backward. I stopped and panted they watched me icily.

"Is this all you've got? You defeated every ninja in the 5 nations except the rookie 9 of the hidden leaf, the Jinchuuriki, and the 4 Kages." [A/N: excluding Naruto and Sasuke because they're technically both rouge right now] Ay asks me. I nod and look backward noticing 9 other shinobi emerging from the rubble unscathed and now I watch them approach.

"It is not wise to take your eyes off your opponent" Onoki began and I looked behind me feeling the dust began to seep to him. I flipped myself in the air as he continued. "But I supposed it's hard to when you have enemies on all sides" he says blasting his dust particle technique right where I was a split second before. I landed not surrounded and I jumped back again to ensure the rookie 9 couldn't surround me. I stared at my adversaries. 9 Chunnin or above nin, who were at a Jonin level at their basic techniques at the very least. Then I had 6 I had no knowledge of. Considering that Ay said Jinchuuriki I supposed these were them. [A/N: Remember that Isobu is in a lake] and then the 4 remaining Kage. They wouldn't be a challenge in the slightest to figure out how to dodge. I was worried about the Jinchuuriki more than the rookies. I watched them for their first movements restoring my nature chakra. All at once I saw the Rookie 9 and Tsunade fly and me at blinding speeds. I side stepped Tsunade punching her but all that happened was she skidded back 10 feet. The other Nine had taken a hold and I was in a shadow possession and felt Ino's mind transfer trying to penetrate me I closed my eyes and breathed and Kurama pushed her spirit away leaving her body uninhabited I pulled away and let Kurama's will override Shikamaru's to the point where I was running while in possession without him moving trying to hold me. He tried to use stitching but I was moving too quickly at this point and reach him and slashed him with extended claws. He screamed in pain as he flew backward his jutsu releasing not harming me at all. I looked over at Ino and Saw Choji step protectively over her and more out of instinct and nature chakra then sight I dodged backwards as I felt two fists coming at me. One Tsunade's, the other Sakura's they collided and pained screeches filled the air. Their hands broke together, completely shattering their bones all the way up to their shoulder. I shrugged and looked at them.

"Don't try to take me on with strength; it'll take skills to do that." I said before jumping to dodge Neji's 64 palm technique Landing behind him and tripping him. He started a rotation as he fell and I made a Giant rasengan quietly while pushing it down into it until his rotation collapsed and the rasengan smashed into Neji. I quickly subsided it because my goal wasn't death. I jumped away and looked at Tsunade. Her arm was fine and she was healing up Sakura. _Their medics of course, Ino too, I would need to take them out so I need to make it look believable_ I raced at them forcing them apart slashing Sakura's face and cutting deeply into her wrists leaving them severely cut and making her useless. I whipped around smacking her into Onoki who screamed as his back got cracked and he fell with Sakura. I sighed; I'd have to apologize later. I followed Tsunade's flight path and slashed into her back and split her skull enough so her brain is showing completely knocking her out. I whipped around and looked at my final Opponents. _Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten_, _I would aim for Tenten, then Ino then Choji. _I nodded happy with this plan and bum rushed Tenten, she smiled clearly glad to fight and released dozens of shuriken and other weapons. I swatted them aside with my tail and seeing that the other shinobi had to dodge them made me smile. The 3 remaining Kage (including Onoki who'd gotten up finally) were watching in awe as I whipped the floor with these team mates with ease. I got up to Tenten and choked her till she passed and throw then threw her into the side of a building for safe keeping. "Now, whose next?" I said and Choji, of course charged me, despite Lee's shouts and protests to wait. I side stepped his human expansion bolder and walked up to Ino as she came too. She started whimpering now that I was over her.

"N-N-Naruto…T-This isn't you" She said quietly begging to my reason

"You haven't know me ever Ino, don't try and talk sense." I said snapping at her smacking her sideways with my tail.

"INO!" Choji shouted out running toward her but I quickly choked him and threw him through several tress and he landed in the water. He would resurface before he drowned. Now that he's out of the way I walked towards Ino.

"N-Naruto…Please!" I heard a scream and I flipped around to see Hinata on her knees crying. I sighed looked down my guard falling and I got kicked hard by Ino.

"Nice distraction Hinata!" Kiba said admiringly. That made me angry, it wasn't a distraction it was out of heart felt feeling. I felt a shiver go down my body as I got back up I stared Ino down and she looked physically afraid I could also see into her soul. She wanted to turn away but my gaze paralyzed her. I ran up to her and threw her toward the Kage making a huge dent she probably passed out from not being able to deal with the pain. I turned to Kiba and watched him icily for a moment.

"That was heart felt, she…feels strongly for me" I said looking down and Kiba opened his mouth to respond but Hinata replied faster.

"You're right Naruto-kun. I love you and that's heart felt. Why can't you just give up and come back to the village. PLEASE!" she shouted crying again. I sighed and looked down and Kiba took that as a sign to attack I slipped under him and Akamaru head-butting them.

"You wanna play with beasts you little fuck, then wait till I have to use mine." He lay there panting the wind knocked out of him his dog wheezing. I didn't want to even hurt Akamaru. I looked towards my remaining opponents. _Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and…shit is that really all my god they need to improve._ I walked away from Kiba but heard growling.

"Don't…walk away from a fight…right Naruto?!" He said getting up brushes off the dust and a huge smile on his face. I stared at him astonished and I felt a rush of confidence, my foe's had grown up. But had they grown up enough. I watched them briefly before I felt lee's presence.

"LEAF HURRICANE" He said as he came down on my cheek, but he missed I disappeared behind him.

"I learned much from training. Lee." I said pushing him down into the ground a wheeze leaving his body I spun around and hit his spine feeling it crack I stopped my attack spinning to look at Kiba.

"You want next or should I challenge bug boy!" I heard the bugs before I saw them. I felt them start to crawl on me and I let out a burst of chakra which killed all that were on or inside me. I sighed and looked at Shino. "Do better" I said rushing him he let his bugs attack me swarming towards me trying to get a clear shot but I cut the large amount of bugs away from me with a long samurai sword now displaying red chakra every time it got too close. When I reach Shino he stared at me calmly as I stabbed the guy in the guts. He dissipated a clone. I threw my blade behind me and heard it hit is mark. Blood spewed on the ground and he fell over, the attacker beaten and my sword all the way through his gut. I sighed and walked over to him whispering quietly. "I hope it doesn't end like this. You don't need to die Shino… but you got caught in the cross fire." I said walking away taking my blade from his stomach. I looked sideways and saw Gaara nod Sasuke smiling approvingly and Fu resting peacefully. I heard a loud yell and I ducked avoid Ay's punch by a hair.

"I'm DONE WAITING!"

"p-please wait sir" Hinata asked quietly. "i…I know why he's doing this"

"What why" Ay replied staring at her. Big mistake I punched him in the face making him land next to her.

"Because I want to be left ALONE" I growled

"No Naruto…that's not it. I can see the sadness in your movements…I watched you train when you were younger I…." she falters and blushes "You're body moves with sadness, there with Shino. You didn't wish to kill him, but you felt no other choice that to sedate him to avoid further battle. You want to come home. But you want to prove you can live on your own first." I stared at her and started shivering and there was silence. Gaara's eyes widened.

"…." I wouldn't respond I turned away from her whipping tears away I turned back to Kiba and felt rage flow. "I hate you. You better have treated this girl right" I shouted charging at him my body leaving the ground mid run and I bashed into him turning into a fox. [A/N: Like in manga/anime now not like the full thing. He's not that op not yet] he went flying out of view Akamaru yelping in the process taking a large chunk of the hit for Kiba. They both wouldn't be back before we got this over with. The fox faded and I turned around. The only person who was left was Hinata and she had fallen into a battle stance.

"If I must fight and die at your hands for you to come home. Then I will, but I will prove my love to you through this battle." I fell to my knees and started crying. The Kages and Jinchuuriki's took this opportunity to surround me. All of them at the ready. I stared up at the basking sun and waited. When it seems they could wait no long they closed in with their guard down and I pushed them all back making them go flying. I sighed and assumed the pose of a sage and used the thousand hands technique to push the Kage's and all but 1 on the Jinchuuriki back.

"Yo~" the 8 tails Jinchuuriki said

"If you're going to rap shut up. I don't have time for this" I growled leaping at him. He dodged and smiled. I growled and leap again.

"You will never beat me, the quite amazing Bee WEEEEEE while your heart is consumed by darkness and my shrouded by like you can't win." He said slowly getting serious before fighting me pushing me back and I felt a gentle fist come back and my heart slowed and I saw Gaara and Sasuke look at me surprised Fu got up and started running toward me and shot a biju dama at Hinata but only managed to get it deflected by the 8 tails I got up and started shaking I felt a power arise.

"My other side has reformed, are you ready to assume. Full power." Kurama asked me

"Yes." I replied quickly before assuming the 9 tails form and making octopus meat out of the 8 tails. I grabbed his tentacle and flipped him over and bit into his neck causing bleeding he tried to get back up but I sealed him in place and bee reverted form the injury I caused by Kurama to be less severe but still life threatening. I shrunk and my heart stopped almost completely I feel to the ground. All but one enemy.. Had been defeated. Why couldn't I defeat Hinata? She used to be so…Gentle. I passed out not able to stay awake any longer. I woke up what felt like seconds later with Hinata leaning over me the area completely destroyed. Shakaku and Chomei had lost control and gone on a rampage killing thousands of before they could control themselves again and came back. I looked at Hinata blankly.

"why are you the one…enemy I can't beat" I spoke quietly

"because…In your heart…I'm not your enemy, only your mind." She responded softly I stared at her for a minute until it connected and I smiled looked over and seeing Sasuke walking towards me he tilted his head asking if he should kill Hinata. Everyone was still down but all were injured but awake.

"did…did we win" Lee said still in pain from his back being broken but I had injected his body with some of Kurama's charka to fix it. I stared blankly.

"Lee, You neither won nor lost. There was nothing to be gained from this. You would have gotten me back either…either way." I sighed and looked at Hinata.

"I'm not your enemy" she sobbed and leaned over me. I sighed and felt Jiraiya's spirit looking over me and shaking his head. I sighed and laid myself out.

"I'm a complete. Fucking. Failure." I said they all looked at me in shock. "take me and my fiancée..home"

"Naruto…she's heavy injuried…she might not make it." I immediately woke up and bolted to her side and laid my head on her chest feeling her faint heart beat I willed every ounce of healing chakra I had left into her. Sakura and Tsunade were both tending to her despite being wounded.

"I hear you're coming home"

"That's…the plan" I chuckled

"What changed your mind"

"Hinata…Partially"

"I see. And what of her" Tsunade responded her arm in front of Sakura who insured that she was safe but Sakura looked like she wanted to murder me. I sighed and looked down at her.

"We never had a relationship going on. The fiancée thing was a ploy. I may marry her…I may not." I said my eyesight fading before I fell next to her. Next thing I knew I woke up. In A hospital bed holding Fu's hand. She was sleeping in a chair next to me. When I looked at the date I realized 2 months had gone by.

"Oh Naruto You're awake!" Tsunade said just coming in. "It's been two months!"

"how long has she been out of treatment" I asked

"at least a month, but she hasn't let your side for a moment. She will not even leave for food or bathroom. She's been waiting on you to wake up." I smiled _That's dedication…I supposed Shadow clones can always fix the problem though…._

"I'll wait for her to get up" I said and like magic she woke up and groaned looking at Tsunade.

"How is he today doctor?" she asked Tsunade still a bit blurry eyed.

"He's awake." She replied bluntly. Fu quickly looked over at me watching her and she started grinning and sobbing and she jumped up and hugged me got on my bed and hugged me. "She wouldn't let you and her be separated even in the ER we had to do treatments together. Somehow I think your tailed beasts won't let you to be separated now. I nod and hug Fu back feeling happy to have her back then I think of Hinata and I feel a pang of sadness…._I can't marry Hinata…I just can't_ I sighed and look at her. And push her slightly.

"Get off me ya great big lump!" I say loudly yet happily. She starts blushing and gets off me and I stand up and get on one knee and she opens her eyes wide and Tsunade's mouth drops. "Fu…Will you officially…Marry me?"

"Yes yes yes oh yesss yes I will!" she says bouncing up and down pulling me up and hugging me tightly I smile even if it's a bit painful I'm glad she's happy. Just then Hinata walks in and Fu turns around. "Hinataaa look what Naruto gave me!" she spoke happily showing off a ring that I had kept in a seal. I saw Hinata's mood go from perky to dead in 2 seconds flat. I wanted to tell Fu but she was too happy.

"Th-that's great!" Hinata said her voice sounding more happy than her eyes told me she was. I sighed.

"Can I go out to eat with my fiancée and my friends?" I asked Tsunade

"yes, you can but you're having a big party tonight, bbq pork Choji insisted, the rookie 11 and I are coming, yes Rookie 11 , you're back as well as Sasuke. And Yes Gaara is coming as well. Fu is more than welcome to join us." She replied happily walking off and I quickly got dressed and walked out with Fu happily skipping beside me and Hinata dragging her feet behind us.

A/N: Okay I hope that makes up for the lack of a chapter for a while… this took me several hours to write between drama with my now ex-girlfriend and her friend and so on and so forth. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long wait. I will be looking to give you another chapter by tomorrow (Monday) But we'll see. Considering how much shit goes on with me on a day to day basis. Welp R&amp;R as usual and I'm out!


	14. Chapter 14: The party

Chapter 14: The party  
A/N: Okay okay I'm terrible, I keep forgetting to update sorry I've been busy barely had enough time to be online blegh back anyways! Plus these fillers have been making me fangirl, no lie. Oh also I'd like to point out that now that I'm back in the regular swing of school. I have my schedule down and such I'll be able to do more chapters AS WELL AS I'll try and make it more professional (i.e. use more correct Japanese termology etc.)  
-

The Night of the Party

"Ugh…Can we not have a party?!" I yelled furiously at the open sky. I was on the shodai Hokage's face. I needed time alone, I let, no rather I told Fuu to leave me alone… I looked down apprehensively and squinted. Those people were not worth my time. I heard a scuffle behind me and jumped up and jumped into a forward flip landing on the very tip my chakra keeping me from falling off. I looked around what had been at my back before. I saw a tint of green hair and my scowl subsided into a placated smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun" Fu said formally. I scoffed at her

"What's with your formality madam?" I asked snickering yet meeting her formal greeting.

"Oh nothing" she said swaying side to side. "I just figured it'd be nice to do this" she said walking up to me using her chakra to keep herself attached to the face of the shodai. "Would you come out to dinner with me?" She asked politely and happily.

"Of course" I smiled in response and took her hand letting her guide me back to the top of the shodai's head. I noticed how small her hand was still small in comparison to mine. She intertwined her small fingers in between mine and walked us down off the top of the mountain towards the village. My sour mood easily dissolved in her presence. I didn't show it but my mind was always on high alert. Still looking for hostile looks from among the village members and my fellow ninja, I got none however. I only got smiles from the few who noticed a quick glance. When Fu and I got the restaurant she tuned and stopped so I looked back at her.

"Now Naruto, I want you on your best behavior" which earned her a scoff.

"As if I wouldn't be" I said smirking

"Naruto, I know you don't like being back here. I sensed your negative feelings before I confronted you. You may be a skilled Jinchuuriki, But I also am a rather skilled Jinchuuriki. Plus…" She looked down. "plus I've known you for the majority of my life!" she exclaimed louder than I would have liked. I winced slightly giving into her.

"Y-yeah…you're right…I don't like being back here. I'm afraid… But I'll try my best" I said softly taking her hand softly and raising it to my lips and kissing it gently, keeping constantly eye contact with her. She giggled and pulled her hand out of my hands and smiled.

"You certainly have changed here!" she said before looping her arm around mine and forcing us to start walking into the restaurant. Thankfully the entire place had been rented out so I wouldn't be subject to public eyes. Unfortunately for me they had set up a huge party so that when we walked in everyone welcomed us with a big cheer and smile on their face. I matched their smiles with a similar smile to one that I used to use and Fu gave me a look and concern flashed in her eyes but only briefly before returning their smile closing her eyes. I knew this was her general smile but I knew she closed her eyes because she couldn't wisp the doubt out of her eyes. I guided her to the table and then had her sit down next to me. I say her eyes open and I turned to watch her for a moment. She seems to have replaced it with cheerful confidence. I zoned out and what brought me back was a squeeze from her hand.

"W-huh?" I said enthusiastically.

"Hinata just asked you a question Naruto-Kun"

"o-oh" I said shaking my head, I wasn't ready for it. I had been too deep in thought. "Can you repeat the question Hinata?" I asked politely.

"S-sure…" she said nervously. "W-well I wanted to know what you learned while you were gone."

"Outlawed" I corrected her but nodding in acknowledgement. "well you saw firsthand a bit of what I learned. Though that was, a bit more of my tactical protection more than my offense, if you'd like to see offense we'd need a spar. Later perhaps?" I asked l looking at the only formidable opponent here: Tsunade. She took the hint and nodded simply

"sure" she responded enthusiastically "I'll be your opponent"

"But Lady Tsunade, surely he has no chance of defeating you." Rock Lee interjected.

"Ah Lee…You mind as well test him out now then. Training ground 7 let's go we can bring our food" Tsunade said as she simultaneously packing all the food into a sealing scroll. We nodded and headed towards the training ground. Everyone was ahead of us and we let them think we were slow, Tsunade knew better. We flickered out of existence, simply picking up our speed to about half of what we were used to traveling at. We were standing casually against the three wooden posts waiting the rookie 12, Tsunade and Gaara. Tsunade and Gaara were the first to arrive not even the slightest bit surprised that we had out sped them. Up next was team 10. Rock Lee was devastated to see that we out sped him. The rest of the group came up shortly after gasping for air at running so fast. I sighed.

'_I suppose I can't help it if they're out of shape. This should be boring though'_ I thought to myself as I observed them catching their breath.

"Lee. Fight Naruto, let him prove to you that he is beyond your skill." Tsunade said as we squared up to fight. "AND BEGIN!" she shouted letting her hands fall. Lee came flying at me at a tremendous speed for a shinobi, I still considered it rather slow but, being a Jinchuuriki who trained for nearly 20 years non-stop this could be forgiven. I watched and waiting until the utmost last second and jumped upward slightly. Lee stood up in surprise.

"How?" Came his question. I looked behind him and saw Neji and Hinata analyzing the situation. Sasuke had his sharigan activated observing the moves. Sasuke's sneer came as soon as the question was asked while I watched calmly. I took this moment to look back at Fuu who nodded at me encouragingly. I waited no longer. I started running at him with everything I had. To Lee I no longer existed, to Sasuke my chakra was all over the place. To the Hyuuga my chakra network was flaring up in different points all over the place nearer to lee.

"LEE WATCH OUT" Hinata and Neji shouted. Only a moment too late. As they shouted Lee flew backwards into a log his back scraping across the ground in pain.

"agh.." He grunted in pain. I changed my stance to a casual lean. Almost the one Sasuke had used so many years ago.

"Lee are you okay?!" Sakura said rushing over to him glaring up at me. "Naruto you're mine!"

"Please. I'd like to see you top lee's speed." I nodded to him as I complimented it. "Lee that was quite good. Just hard to top a Jinchuuriki who's trained his speed with a clone method for 20 years." I said exposing no emotion as I gave him a factual reason for his defeat. Instead of getting enraged he simply nodded and had it not been for my perception of battle and foreboding I would have never been able to dodge a dual attack by Neji and Hinata. I vanished, going faster than I thought I should have had to. Just to be safe. I appeared a good distance away observing their movements and they pulled apart from their attack and then they attacked me fast, not as fast as lee but from two sides. I watched them both amusement sliding across my face and Fuu's mood swapped from anticipatory to satisfaction. It radiated like a warm summer day. I jumped out of the way landing nearby jumping away feet to hand to feet. I spun around quickly to face my advisories and they looked at me in shock. "Are you done?" I asked tilting my head keeping an eye on them and watching Tsunade's reaction. She was smiling slightly Gaara's face was still in a slight shock.

"Naruto, stop playing around with them"

"Tch, Tsunade; you should have let me play coy with them!" I said smiling a toothy grin. Audible gasps came from every side. I saw Neji begin to plan, his eyes squinted.

"Hinata. 3F" he said rushing at me. I watched him without moving. He stopped 3 feet from me growing suspicious and I felt a presence behind me and I channeled my chakra into a tail, of my furry friend knocking the presence of its feet.

"Tch. Trying to come up on me blindsided won't work" I told them without turning around to see Hinata's condition. I heard another rush and ducked as Hinata tripped over my back I came up behind her guard and hit her in the chin changing her course of forward to up and over where she landed in front of Neji all bruised up and dirty. His eyes widened in surprise and then tightened in anger.

"NARUTO YOU WILL LOSE HERE!" He says angrily stepping over Hinata and racing towards me the last 9 or 10 steps and I let him close in before I looked at Fu and nodded at the last second. She smiled in response. Neji hadn't missed it but he was running to fast to stop now he changed stance mid run into a _Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _stance. He got less than a cm from my heart and he froze shaking in place. "W-w-what's going on?!" He said his shaking slowly intensified and Fuu walked up casually.

"You misunderstood my fiancé's ability level, now…you'll suffer" she said starting from a confident speech to a nearly silent hiss and she patted his head. His shaking slowly stopped as she walked away and she stared for just a moment, yet a moment too long. He felt a power punch smash upside his head sending him flying. He looked up and held his head.

"I know she's beautiful, but keep your eyes on the prize. Which is me. FYI unless you're on a Kage level you won't even be a match to me." I said staring at him angrily. He shot up and hit me in the face and I flew back flipping midair landing on my feet. I felt that my chakra points in my head close up. I focused for a moment and forced a chakra overload breaking it open again opening 2 gates in the process. Cracking my neck.

"You won't be able to do much now"

"I wouldn't be so sure" I said coldly fading completely out of existence, chakra and all. his eyes opened wide.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted angrily before feeling a punch to his gut and then to his back and then to the side of his head. I was moving at an increased fading speed. He was moving in slow motion to me. My brain was working faster, not because of the chakra burst, but because my brain was in anger and was racing. 'NO ONE WAS TO TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!' I finished up by hitting up onto my knee and dug it into my knee into his chest he coughed up blood.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO STOP" I heard Tsunade yell. I immediately flipped away landing next to Fu before reappearing and I looked calm no chakra was physically visable….my gates had closed. Neji was in the ground panting in pain the group immediately ran and surrounded him.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Sakura shouted at me her eyes filled with tears.

"He was staring, trying to eye my fiancée, my girlfriend, my life line." I growled angrily. She gasped at my strength of tone. Even Fuu's eyes widened. She obviously hadn't expected me to care about her to that extent. I felt happiness flare out of her.

"Naruto, fight us in Neji's stead." Tsunade said walking forward Gaara following close behind.

"Humph. This isn't rightly fair; you guys will make mincemeat out of me. " I chuckled at Gaara's expression of mild irritation and Tsunade's placated anger.

"Don't fuck around with us Naruto. We know you're not that pathetic." She shouted at me with a commanding voice. I could tell she was trying to control her anger and not let it spill through. But I knew better.

"Fine. Let's go. And this time, no holding back." I said my voice fading into a whisper as I used a _Shunshin no Jutsu_ appearing in a poof behind Tsunade but in front of Gaara. Tsunade reacted in time blocking my punch and Gaara's sand swirled around me. I sneered. 'So they can through my _Shunshin no Jutsu _on its basic level…but can they keep up!' my sneer turned maniacal and malicious. I turned my fist in Tsunade's hand and disappeared without hand signs, no smoke erupted this time, not to the level that I could use it but to a decently controlled level appeared behind Gaara down near the ground. In the blink of an eye I had removed a kunai from my leg holster and had slit the tendons on both of Gaara's feet causing him to fall forward in agonizing surprise and pain. Just as they turned around I disappeared again at a level where only Tsunade could have seen me flicker away.

"T-that's at a level only matched by one" She said gasping and Sasuke smirked. I felt his confidence in me and I felt surprise from the rookie 9, suspenseful yet careful observing in a calming manner from Tsunade, while Gaara was exuding extreme pain. 'Their emotions mean nothing in comparison though' I thought smiling as I felt calmness coming from Fu. None of this surprised her; she had seen me kill in the most creative ways possible and in the dullest ways possible….

"Have fun" I whispered in the final moments before Tsunade was sliced on the back of her knees causing her to fall, I knew she would be healing quickly, I quickly pierced a kunai in each shoulder and kicked her into Gaara who caught her but Tsunade passed out from the pain. I watched blankly. This place had no formidable foes for here. I walked over to Tsunade casually and took the kunai's out of her back and slide them back into my leg holster. I sighed and nodded at Gaara. "Take her to the hospital. Those kunai's are full of venomous poison." I whispered so as to make the rookie 10 excluded yet as to keep it a secret. I could take them all on but I would need Kurama's help…and I didn't want to push either of us right now. Gaara nodded seriously disappearing with Tsunade is a whirl of sand. I turned back to the Rookie 9 and watched a few glares and stern looks. I felt Fu come up next to me defensively.

"It's not his fault she miscalculated the speed of his _Shunshin no Jutsu_. He is not on the same level as anyone here." She said confidently . They started glaring and I watched them without emotion

"I don't wanna be apart of this village. I will stay as long as I have to but when I get the first sight of freedom. I'm gone" I said gripping whose hand squeezing it for a signal and with that we went above and beyond the level of _Shunshin no Jutsu _ anyone had seen we literally flickered out of existence leaving a physical image in our place and only disappeared as soon as we appeared at our destination. The Niidaime's head…I sighed and sat down. Things were going to get more and more difficult from here on out. I was still considered a genin but I was above Kage level. What kind of missions could they really give me that would satisfy my needs?

In the distance I felt a chakra nature unlike any I had felt in some time….It was malicious, like my own but not quite like a tailed beast. It wasn't aimlessly trying to destroy. It had a purpose.

-  
A/N: k well I finally will introduce the Akatsuki into the fray. In the next couple chapters. And yes they are buffed up. Wouldn't wanna make Naruto look like a complete…I dunno show off? And I may also start another chapter of my other series that I've put on hold for a while. Also may start a new one with naruto's childhood and going through it but yeah. I read a fic that inspired that recently. R&amp;R as always and ya know have fun!


End file.
